¿Jugamos?
by PukitChan
Summary: En una noche de borrachera con sus amigos, Draco es transformado por Zabini Blaise sin que se diera cuenta. Pero, ¿en qué se transformó Draco? ¿Y qué hará cuando justamente es encontrado por Harry Potter?
1. En Slytherin no hay sólo serpientes

Título: **¿Jugamos?**

Personajes: Draco y Harry.

Resumen: En una noche de borrachera con sus amigos, Draco es transformado por Zabini Blaise sin que se diera cuenta. Pero, ¿en qué se transformó Draco? ¿Y qué hará cuando justamente es encontrado por Harry Potter?

Clasificación: No menores de 16 años.

Género: Humor/Romance

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y no sé cuáles más. Este fanfiction es escrito por puro relajo e insana diversión, sin fines de lucro. Seguiré soñando con el día en el que los derechos aparezcan bajo mi almohada.

Comentarios: ¿Qué hace esta escritora cuando está redactando dos historias llenas de una fuerte carga emocional? ¡Se pone a escribir humor para tratar de aliviarse!

Advertencias: Slash. Éste es un relato que narra una relación homosexual y contiene escenas que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

.

* * *

**¿Jugamos?**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 1. En Slytherin no hay sólo serpientes.**

**(O sobre los hurones malhumorados)**

¿Cómo Draco había acabado recostado en su pecho, mirando a Harry Potter dormir sin que esto le molestara en absoluto? Todo había comenzando tres días atrás por culpa del estúpido de Zabini y también un descuido propio que jamás admitiría, porque, ¿en qué absurdo momento se le había ocurrido dejar su cuerpo expuesto? ¡Claro! El chico era su amigo pero era claro que Blaise era de cuidar. Si antes lo sabía, ahora Draco lo confirmaba, aunque eso no evitaba que el rubio se sintiera estúpido. Muy estúpido. Tal vez demasiado.

Y ¡NO! No era por el cuerpo que tenía sino por con quién estaba y lo que comenzaba a formarse dentro de él. El hecho de sentir algo por Potter no era nuevo, lo que sí lo era, es que sus sentimientos parecían haberse dado el giro completo para reconsiderar ver a ese cara rajada bajo una luz distinta. Exageradamente diferente.

Draco trató de incorporarse un poco, lo suficiente para mover la mano de Harry que comenzaba a aplastar su cuerpo. Se movió lentamente pero al parecer fue lo bastante molesto para que el moreno medio despertara y le dedicara una intensa mirada con sus ojos verdes —aquellos que Draco nunca antes había visto tan cerca pero que sabía perfectamente de qué color eran—, sonriéndole.

—¿Pretendes escapar, pequeño? —dijo con una voz adormilada, levantando una vez más la mano para acariciar el cuerpo blanco que estaba sobre él. Harry notó cómo se estremecía y se agitaba. Aquello le ocasionó una risa baja.

Y por enésima vez en esos tres días, Draco agradeció a Morgana que su cuerpo fuera el de un pequeño hurón delgado y blanco, y no el de un humano, porque de lo contrario sería muy vergonzoso admitir y tratar de ocultar que sentía tan estúpidamente ruborizado como un Hufflepuff enamorado.

Harry miró al hurón que reposaba en su pecho, cediendo a sus caricias. Después de estar tanto tiempo solo en Grimmauld Place, aquella inesperada compañía que había encontrado tres días atrás, comenzó a alegrar su vida nuevamente.

Draco cerró sus pequeños ojos grises y en su interior, dado que no podía hablar, maldijo a Blaise. Definitivamente, en cuanto pudiera regresar a su forma original, le lanzaría un _Avada Kedavra_. ¿Acaso creía que estar bajo el dominio de las caricias de Potter era reconfortante?

¡Porque no lo era! ¡De verdad que no lo era!

¿…verdad que no?

OoOoOoO

.

* * *

**3 días antes  
**

Los sonidos parecían amplificados y la oscuridad cada vez más densa. No recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar muggle —bastante interesante, por cierto, pese a ser lo que era—, que Blaise había escogido con mucho tino. Pero la verdad era que Draco la estaba pasando realmente bien. El estrés después de la guerra, la reputación de su familia, los juicios y las malas miradas cansaban a cualquiera. Por eso, cuando su amigo de la escuela le había sugerido una pequeña reunión para divertirse y explorar nuevos sitios, Draco no opuso mucha resistencia. Necesitaba olvidar todo lo más rápido posible. Bueno, tal vez no olvidarlo por siempre pero sí al menos por una noche.

—¡Hey, Draco, ya basta! ¡No volveré a llevarte hasta _Malfoy Manor_ cayéndote de borracho para que Narcissa me mire como si te hubiera cruciado! —gritó Theodore, intentando arrebatarle la bebida alcohólica que el rubio en ese momento llevaba a su boca, bebiéndolo con éxito.

—¡Déjalo, Nott! —intervino Blaise, carcajeándose—, es bastante divertido ver a Draco de esta forma. Además, ¡hace mucho que no se divierte! Debe ser muy aburrido intentar conservar tu reputación limpia.

Theodore refunfuñó algo que sonó a: "_Claro, como tú no has visto la cara de Narcissa"_ pero optó por dejar a Draco en paz. No es que negara a su amigo el permitirle relajarse, era que su madre daba tanto miedo cuando quería, que era fácil desear orinarse en los pantalones. Aunque pensándolo bien, no debía ser tan sorprendente considerando que Narcissa era la mujer que había traicionado a Voldemort por su familia.

—¡Vamos a bailar! —gritó alguien de los tres, mas no fue necesario especificar quién, pues pronto ellos estaban apoderándose de la pista de baile con sensuales movimientos que les hacían ganar más de una mirada que los devoraba y pretendía dejarles roto el culo. Aunque no es que fuera precisamente eso lo que más les importaba en ese momento. Se había vuelto un deporte el seducir e impedir que te sedujeran, el hacerte desear y no entregar nada. _Tenerlos de la palma de tu mano, rogando por ti e impedir que te tocaran. _Porque, ¡claro! Por muy atractivo que fuese un muggle, Draco no iba dejarse tocar por uno de ellos. Está bien que las cosas habían cambiado… pero tampoco era para tanto.

Y así fue como terminaron borrachos, riéndose, bromeando y caminando torpemente afuera de aquel lugar, dándose cuenta de que estaban siendo más bien patéticos en sus intentos por aparecerse en algún mejor sitio, porque a lo mucho lograban llegar a dos metros de distancia… porque se tambaleaban.

—¡Ya… no hagan más… Draco! mierda, ¡tú! ¡Cosa! Nott! —en un lío de palabras mal pronunciadas, otras altisonantes y unas cuantas más cuya existencia era ignorada por los mortales, los tres hombres trataban de mantenerse firmes, ideando la forma de llegar a una casa. Trataron de usar la Red Flu, pero luego de cinco minutos llenos de asentimientos vigorosos y festejando la brillante idea, se percataron de que no tenían ni una puta de idea de dónde estaría la chimenea más cercana.

Eso complicaba un poco las cosas.

—¿Y si… _poba… prrrobamos_ algún _heshizo_…? —preguntó una voz pastosa. Draco entrecerró los ojos y comprobó que era Nott quien había dicho la idea, a la par que sacaba su varita.

—¡Sí, eso! —gritó Blaise, estirándose cuan largo era, como si ni siquiera borracho y viendo elefantes rosas pudiera olvidar su porte de Slytherin.

—¿Y cuál va a ser? —preguntó Draco, tratando de mantener su integridad al máximo sin mucho éxito, sobre todo con ese rubor cubriéndole las mejillas y ese andar tan torpe que haría avergonzar a la mismísima comadreja.

—No… sé —meditó Blaise, sacando su varita para golpear su barbilla contra la punta reiteradas veces. Sólo se detuvo cuando notó que Draco se había alejado de ellos tambaleándose y parecía estar arqueando su cuerpo, dispuesto a vomitar—. ¡Draco, idiota, no _gagas_… hagas algo asquerosoooo!

Y lo señaló con la varita, tratando de lanzarle un _Petrificus Totalus… _o algo así. Un destello de luz clara brilló con fuerza y golpeó por la espalda a Draco, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a girar y encogerse hasta desvanecerse, dejando en el suelo frío sólo las prendas con las que el rubio había calzado su cuerpo…

—¡Mierda, Blaise! —chilló repentinamente Nott, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Ya mataste a Draco! —Volteó hacía Zabini, sacudiéndolo por los hombros—¡¿Sabes lo que has hecho?! ¡Narcissa nos va a colgar de los huevos cuando se entere!

—¡Tú eres el responsable, cabrón! ¡Yo quiero conservar mis bolas enteras!

—¡Tú lo mataste!

La discusión seguía sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta que, debajo de la ropa, un bulto comenzó a moverse. Luego, una cabecita blanca acompañada de unos bigotes surgió. Aquella pequeña criatura desorientada comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, chocando contra una pared, hasta que finalmente atrajo la atención de quienes peleaban.

—¡Draco! —gritó Blaise, aliviado de que su integridad seguiría a salvo, cuando reconoció en aquella criatura a Malfoy—. ¡Es Draco, Nott!

Pero Draco no parecía escucharlos. La criatura siguió tambaleándose, viendo todo de cabeza y sin conseguir orientarse del todo, comenzó a correr desesperado, siendo perseguido por los dos hombres que al inicio de la velada eran sus acompañantes. En algún momento logró ingresar a un agujero que lo llevó a un callejón más oscuro… y mierda, entonces, se había perdido.

Ante sus ojos, las imágenes en blanco y negro se comenzaron a hacer borrosas, los sonidos irritantes y su cuerpo había dejado de ser el mismo… ¿dónde estaba? Y joder… ¿por qué aún no conseguía vomitar? La resaca al día siguiente sería espectacular…

—¡Cuidado!

Y entonces, unas cálidas manos rodeando su tibio cuerpo…

OoOoOoO

* * *

Cualquier queja, comentario, risa, malevolo plan, maldición imperdonable a un review de distancia.

¡Gracias por leer y si se animan, gracias por dejarle un review a su humilde escritora!


	2. El retorcido humor del destino

Título: **¿Jugamos?**

Personajes: Draco y Harry.

Resumen: En una noche de borrachera con sus amigos, Draco es transformado por Zabini Blaise sin que se diera cuenta. Pero, ¿en qué se transformó Draco? ¿Y qué hará cuando justamente es encontrado por Harry Potter?

Clasificación: No menores de 16 años.

Género: Humor/Romance

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y no sé cuáles más. Este fanfiction es escrito por puro relajo e insana diversión, sin fines de lucro. Seguiré soñando con el día en el que los derechos aparezcan bajo mi almohada.

Comentarios: ¿Qué hace esta escritora cuando está redactando dos historias llenas de una fuerte carga emocional? ¡Se pone a escribir humor para tratar de aliviarse!

Advertencias: Slash. Éste es un relato que narra una relación homosexual y contiene escenas que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

.

* * *

**¿Jugamos?**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 2. El retorcido humor del destino.**

**(O de cómo el hurón maldijo a su puta suerte)**

Contrario a lo que muchos pudieran pensar de ello, el mundo muggle tenía sus ventajas. Y Harry Potter, siendo un mago muy inteligente y consiente de los estragos que podía ocasionar un acto suyo en el mundo mágico, optaba siempre por salir a divertirse en un ambiente donde no fuera el maldito niño elegido… sino, simplemente un hombre de veintitrés años atractivo. Jodidamente atractivo.

No es que antes no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, es que en ese entonces, era un mocoso cuya tarea —nada más y nada menos que matar a Lord Voldemort— le complicaba un poco el divertirse. ¡Pero a la mierda el pasado y todas esas cosas! Joder, que tenía derecho a pasársela bien luego de salvar al mundo, ¿no? Estaba seguro de que se lo merecía.

Sobre todo después de que comprendiera que tal vez, Ginny no era lo que estaba buscando en realidad. La pelirroja había despertado muchas sensaciones en él, pero ninguna tan parecida como la que recordaba de algunos años antes, cuando entró a un bar muggle y salió descubriendo que, ¡carajo! un hombre podía endurecer su polla más rápido que la pelirroja en toda una noche.

Por ideas como ésas, era que había acabado la mayor parte de las semanas solo en Grimmauld Place, en lugar de estar en la Madriguera rodeado de su familia postiza, donde Ginny aún lo miraba como si quisiera reducir sus bolas al minúsculo tamaño de una snitch. Oh, sí, señores. Ni toda la magia del mundo salvaba al niño-que-vivió de la mala suerte que se cargaba.

Pero, ¡los muggles dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga! Así que decidido a pasar a un mejor humor, Harry había salido esa noche a ese bar que tanto le gustaba para distraerse. Después de más de seis bebidas, unas charlas extrañas y hasta quizá unos labios sobre su cuello, Potter salió del lugar con aire atontado. Bendito mundo muggle y bendita la privacidad que le daba. Le encanta ser un don nadie de vez en cuando.

Así anduvo por las calles durante un largo rato de la noche, sin saber qué hora era exactamente. No podría decirse que el paseo le sentó precisamente bien, pero cuando menos era capaz de sostenerse en ambos pies y mirar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, lo cual era mucho, comparado con otras veces.

Al detenerse, esperando voluntariamente ante un semáforo en rojo, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Estaba especialmente tranquilo en realidad, aunque le parecía escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de dos hombres que tal vez buscaban algo. No le prestó demasiada importancia pues en ese instante, justo cuando un autobús avanzaba a gran velocidad, a un pequeño animal blanco se le había ocurrido atravesarse en su camino.

Contuvo la respiración mirando lo acontecido como si fuera en cámara lenta: el animal desorientado, el conductor del autobús que parecía acelerar a cada segundo sin darse cuenta de que estaba por atropellar a la criatura… y presenciado la escena, un Gryffindor ebrio, cuyo alcohol aumentaba su valor y la velocidad con la que la adrenalina corría por sus venas.

—¡Cuidado!

Le tomó unos segundos arrojarse hacía la calle para sostener al animal en sus manos, con el tiempo justo para desaparecerse a gran velocidad del lugar y reaparecer frente al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Jadeando, con el sudor corriendo por su frente por semejante momento, Harry bajó la mirada tratando de averiguar porqué carajos se había expuesto así, con todas las de la ley para ser mandando directamente a Azkaban.

Entre sus manos un pequeño hurón blanco parecía desmayado.

oOoOoOo

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos sin recordar nada, pero con un maldito dolor punzando en su cabeza, como si le hubieran puesto toda la noche la fastidiosa voz de Weasley para torturarlo. ¡Merlín, no volvería a tomar así! Estúpido Blaise, no dejaría que lo arrastrara al mugroso mundo muggle alguna vez más, donde las bebidas debajo de su dulce sabor parecían estar envenenadas… agh… qué asqueroso, se preguntó si acaso había vomitado todo…

Abrió la boca, buscando llamar a Theo y a Zabini, pero no escuchó su voz. ¿Qué pasaba? Volvió a intentarlo y el chillido que escuchó le resultó tan doloroso para su cabeza que gritó más fuerte… nada. Comenzó a desesperarse, removiéndose en la cómoda suavidad en la que reposaba, pero llamando a esos dos malditos cabrones que se las pagarían. ¿Le habían hecho algo a su garganta?

¡Salazar! ¡¿Esos dos malditos habían lastimado su garganta?!

—¡Oye, basta… aún es temprano! —el gruñido rasposo que le reclamaba le hizo detenerse y contener la respiración. ¡No, no, no! Esos dos hijos de la… ellos, no habían dejado que Draco hiciera una estupidez anoche, ¿verdad?

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, moviéndose un poco. Sintió el contacto caliente de algo que podía jurar que era una espalda estremeciéndose ante él. Y la voz, maldita sea, había sonado familiar y masculina. ¡Morgana, que el que estaba a su lado no fuera nadie que conociera! Respirando algo agitado, movió su cola para rozar un poco más la piel ajena y…

¡MOMENTO!

¡¿MOVIÓ SU COLA?! … ¡¿COLA?!

El alocado movimiento comenzó una vez más. Comenzó a girar en círculos mirando por vez primera su cuerpo en realidad. ¡Era blanco! ¡Era peludo! ¡Tenía cuatro patas y por Salazar, una cola esponjada! ¡Era un hurón!

Con rabia, gritó el nombre de Blaise, pero el chillido que se le escapó, le traumó aún más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Entonces, de quién era esa espalda? Su cuerpo, un bultito apenas visible debajo de las sábanas, comenzó a rascar esa amplia espalda que era lo único que veía de aquel hombre.

—¡Basta! —gritó la voz, casi sollozando de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, arrojando sin querer a Draco hasta la orilla de la cama. Por suerte, las manos hábiles consiguieron atrapar al hurón antes de que cayera. Y sólo cuando lo atrajo hacía él, Draco pudo ver quién era.

Unos intensos ojos verdes, aún adormilados, le miraban con reproche. Unos resecos pero generosos labios parecían dibujar una mueca de dolor, y esas facciones masculinas resaltaban con fuerza ante los diminutos ojos de Draco, que se sintió enrojecer y deseó huir de ahí, aunque las dos manos grandes rodeaban su cuerpo y le impedían hacer ello.

¡¿Jodido Merlín, acaso lo estaba castigando?! ¿De todas las personas… él? ¿Harry Potter?

—No te muevas tanto —regañó una vez más Harry, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la cama otra vez, sosteniendo en sus manos al hurón—. Tengo una resaca fenomenal y a ti se te ocurre despertar como si yo fuera el que tuviera pulgas.

Draco, enfadado ante la sugerencia de Potter de que él fuera un bicho cualquiera, le mordió un dedo, que, para su satisfacción, le hizo escapar un aullido de dolor al cuatro ojos.

—¡Está bien, está bien! No tienes pulgas, ¡Joder, que humor tienes pequeño!

Y sin embargo, Harry comenzó a reírse y quejarse al mismo tiempo, dejando a Draco recostado sobre su desnudo y musculado pecho. Al notar eso, el rubio se quedó quieto, sintiéndose muy incómodo y más aún cuando miró frente a él, la voluptuoso imagen de Harry Potter con el cabello sensualmente despeinado y desnudo, abriendo la boca para dejar escapar una sonrosada lengua mojada, de la que caía una gota de saliva, cuyo brillo deslumbró a Draco, antes de que Potter comenzara a lamer su dedo ensangrentado por la herida del hurón.

Algo así no podía ser tan estúpidamente cachondo.

Draco gimió para sus adentros al reconocer que, de ser humano, su polla ya estaría tan erecta con esos movimientos del moreno. Estaría tan duro, que sería la envidia de cualquier eyaculador precoz.

¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Estaba fantaseando con ese tonto cara rajada? ¿Desde cuándo ese sujeto se había vuelto tan condenadamente sexy? NO. Era un efecto de su resaca, sólo eso. Potter nunca fue, es, ni será en su vida un hombre que le haría despertar a Draco sus instintos más carnales.

Para cuando se animó a despegar la vista de esos labios, Draco notó que su cuerpo estaba prácticamente inmóvil y que Harry lo miraba con curiosidad, como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto un hurón. Entonces, la mano de Harry estaba sujetándolo y atrayéndolo a su rostro, para acariciarlo. Y Draco sintió la barba rasposa de dos días que hubiera sido excitante en otra persona que no fuera Potter.

¡Porque Potter no era nadie! ¡Nadie!

—Tenemos que ponerte un nombre, pequeño —murmuró Harry, ignorando por completo que ante él tenía un hurón perturbado en más de un sentido—. ¿Qué tal… _"donita"_?

…y para colmo, era una mierda para colocar nombres.

oOoOoOo

* * *

Nadie puede culparme de burlarme un poco de Harry con respecto a su gusto para escoger nombres, xD.

¡Bueno, verán que aquí inicia la apasionante historia de Draco y Harry jajajja! Cualquier cosa, duda, comentario, maldición o risa a un review de distancia.

¡Gracias a **sasunaru-mvc y Violet Strawberry ** por los reviews! Me he sorprendido por la aceptación que ha tenido esa cortita historia. ¡Son un amor!


	3. El misterioso caso del hurón perdido

Título: **¿Jugamos?**

Personajes: Draco y Harry.

Resumen: En una noche de borrachera con sus amigos, Draco es transformado por Zabini Blaise sin que se diera cuenta. Pero, ¿en qué se transformó Draco? ¿Y qué hará cuando justamente es encontrado por Harry Potter?

Clasificación: No menores de 16 años.

Género: Humor/Romance

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y no sé cuáles más. Este fanfiction es escrito por puro relajo e insana diversión, sin fines de lucro. Seguiré soñando con el día en el que los derechos aparezcan bajo mi almohada.

Comentarios: ¿Qué hace esta escritora cuando está redactando dos historias llenas de una fuerte carga emocional? ¡Se pone a escribir humor para tratar de aliviarse!

Advertencias: Slash. Éste es un relato que narra una relación homosexual y contiene escenas que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

.

* * *

**¿Jugamos?**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 3. El misterioso caso del hurón perdido**

**(O de cómo Blaise y Nott rogaron por no perder los huevos)**

Caminó de un lado a otro, desesperado. ¡Joder, cuánto más tardaría! ¿Acaso Zabini creía que tenían todo el maldito tiempo del mundo? ¡No, por supuesto que no! Y sin embargo, el estúpido de Blaise estaba encerrado en el maldito baño, mismo del que Nott había sido expulsado un rato antes, porque según el italiano, parecía un maldito león enjaulado, cual maldito Gryffindor.

Sin poder evitarlo, Theo levantó la vista hacía el reloj más cercano, encontrándose únicamente con la elegante lechuza de color gris que lo observaba atentamente con esos dos grandes ojos amarillentos. ¡Mierda, si hasta la mugrosa lechuza parecía estar burlándose de él! Mordió su labio inferior y avanzó hasta la puerta del baño una vez más, pateándola con fuerza a causa de no poder derrumbarla con un hechizo, porque joder… eso sería _tan poco elegante_.

—¡Blaise, sal de ahí de una buena vez! ¿Qué tanto haces? ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

—Callate, Nott —respondió una voz desde dentro, igual de tensa que la suya—. ¡¿Crees que conseguirla fue fácil?! Tuve que dejarle a ese maldito ladrón uno de mis anillos…

—¡Luego te regalo cincuenta anillos para la polla! —riñó— ¡Date prisa! Esa maldita lechuza seguramente la está esperando.

—¡Nott, sólo haz tu puto trabajo y déjame hacer el mío! —gritó Blaise, esta vez verdaderamente irritado.

A regañadientes, Theodore decidió hacerle caso. Caminó hacía la desordenada habitación donde encontró la ropa de Draco, junto a la varita de espino abandonada la noche anterior. Tomó entre sus manos la camisa de Malfoy, examinándola con un absurdo detenimiento: por primera vez, maldecía el cabello ridículamente plateado y ligero de su amigo, porque encontrar al menos un rastro de él parecía imposible; pero después de un rato, el triunfo llegó a sus dedos cuando logró encontrar lo que necesitaba: sólo un jodido cabello.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y el vapor extenderse por la habitación. Regresó hacía la entrada del baño, donde Blaise salía, trayendo en sus manos un pequeño vaso cuyo contenido era una mezcla parecida al barro que había visto en Hogwarts y alguna vez consiguió preparar: la poción multijugos.

—¿Ya te tranquilizaste? —preguntó Blaise irónico, mirando el cabello dorado que lucía entre los dedos de Nott.

—Vete a la mierda —comentó, acercándose al otro—…tú no sabes de lo que ella sería capaz si se entera de que perdimos a Draco, luego de haberlo transformado en hurón.

—Enserio —bufó—, ¿qué tan peligrosa podría ser Malfoy Narcis…?

Su oración fue interrumpida justo en el momento en el que la lechuza gris ululó y agitó las alas: segundos después, un toque rítmico en la puerta de la entrada del departamento, comenzó a sonar. Theo miró aterrorizado a Blaise, quien por un instante, se contagió del temor de su amigo.

—¡Rayos! —susurró Nott y ni siquiera en ese murmullo se podía dejar de apreciar el temor fundido en él, arrojando con un exagerado movimiento de manos, el cabello de Draco a la poción—. ¡Es Narcissa!

Blaise miró la puerta, dónde un golpe volvió a sonar. Tragó saliva muy discretamente, sin percatarse de que Nott le rogaba a Salazar que la mugrosa poción terminara de cambiar al agregarle el último ingrediente. Él pocas veces había visto a Narcissa y le parecía más bien una mujer elegante, sí, sería, pero no concordante con las míticas historias que se contaban de ella: algunos hasta decían que se había enfrentado a cien dementores. Sin embargo, justo ahora no sabía porque su mano había comenzado a temblar y por alguna razón, el escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal le hizo sudar un poco.

—¡Ya está! —murmuró desesperado Nott, tosiendo para gritar un inapropiado "_voy._" Si de milagro Narcissa no lo mataba por lo de Draco, seguramente le dedicaría una mirada gélida acerca de su falta de modales para con ella—. ¡Trágatela Blaise!

—¡¿Qué?! —reprochó el italiano—. ¡Yo no fingiré ser Draco!

Los golpes aumentaron en velocidad.

—¡Qué te la tragues!

—¡Transfórmate tú!

—¡Por tu culpa se emborrachó!

—¡Tú lo transformaste en hurón, idiota! —y aprovechando un nuevo golpe en la puerta que distrajo a Blaise, Nott le arrojó el vaso a la boca, cubriéndole la nariz para obligarlo a beber.

Zabini se contrajo y su rostro elegante produjo una intensa mueca de asco. Por _muy delicioso_ que pudiera saber Draco, definitivamente no era _su tipo_ de sabor. No se dio cuenta en qué momento su apariencia comenzó a hacer un cambio tan drástico pues estaba más concentrando en sentir su piel removerse, como si se la estuvieran arrancando: un segundo después, era un poco más bajo, blanco y también más fino: era Draco Malfoy.

—¡Perfecto! —susurró Nott, corriendo hacía la puerta, donde alguien tocaba con persistencia, pero al mismo tiempo con una gracia escalofriante. Oh, maldición, tenía que dejar de temblar de una buena vez. Más aterrado que nervioso, abrió la puerta, mostrando una sonrisa pequeña, propia de un Slytherin.

—Buenas tardes, Theodore.

Narcissa Malfoy, de pie en la entrada, le dedicó una mirada al muchacho que le provocó escalofríos. Desde esa misma mañana, cuando la lechuza gris había traído el pergamino indicando que ella haría su aparición para hablar con Draco, Nott se había tragado ya muchas veces sus ganas de vomitar.

—Buenas tardes, Narcissa… Draco está…

—¡Draco! ¿Pero qué demonios haces?

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Giró su rostro, siguiendo los movimientos de la señora Malfoy, cuando ella ingresó al departamento a alta velocidad, justo en el momento en el que Zabini, bajo la apariencia del rubio, se peleaba con su propia ropa que ahora le quedaba demasiado grande.

Blaise se quedó congelado, con los pantalones en sus rodillas, sus ropa interior expuesta frente a Narcissa, y medio quitándose la playera. Estúpidamente, se bajó la playera e intentó cubrir su entrepierna con ésta, jalándola un poco más de manera poco discreta, algo que pareció ser idiota, pues Nott negaba y Narcissa arqueaba una ceja de la misma manera en la que lo hacía su primogénito.

—¿Qué haces, hijo? —preguntó, como si ella considerada estúpido que se tratara de ocultar, pues por muy adulto que fuera, no dejaba de ser el niño que ella había dado a luz y nada en su cuerpo era desconocido para ella.

—Ehm.. Na… mamá —se corrigió a tiempo—, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó entre tosidos, acomodándose una vez más la ropa en la que nadaba… ¡Qué ridículo! Parecía uno de esos babosos niños que intentaban ponerse las prendas de vestir de sus padres. ¿Por qué Draco tenía que ser tan flacuchiento?

—Podría preguntar lo mismo, Draco.

—Narcissa, ¿no quieres un té? —preguntó Nott, huyendo hacía la cocina.

"_Cabrón_" pensó Zabini cuando lo entendió todo. De por sí, las madres ya daban bastante miedo, no imaginó cómo sería una Narcissa enfadada… o peor aún, una que descubriera que la habían engañado haciéndole creer que quien estaba ahí, era Draco. Tembló.

—Madre, estoy con mis amigos, no entiendo a qué viene todo este espectáculo —declaró con toda la dignidad que pudo tener alguien cuya playera apenas cubría sus bolas.

—Draco —Fría. Así fue la voz de Narcissa, ahora entendía de quién había heredado el rubio esa capacidad de congelar así a alguien. La mujer caminó hacía Blaise peligrosamente; por instinto, el hombre retrocedió un paso ante la ofendida mirada de _su madre_. Se detuvo y ella simplemente levantó la mano para rozar su mejilla con más ternura de la que se habría esperado—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas qué…?

Calló al instante, notando cómo las pupilas grises se dilataban. Nott, asomado y con una taza de té, que olía delicioso, veía con atención la escena, temiendo lo peor. _Piensa mal y acertarás, _dicen por ahí.

—¿Ma…dre…?

Narcissa bajó la mano y la mirada, que antes podría traer amor, se había vuelto llena de rabia. ¡Diablos! ¿Quién necesitaba un ejército de inferi, cuando tenías a Narcissa Malfoy mirándote así? Parecía que hasta un cruciatus era menos torturante que eso.

—¿Quién eres…? —entrecerró sus ojos—. ¿Blaise?

¡El plan era infalible! ¿Cómo lo había averiguado? ¿Con su súper poderes de madre?

—Eh… este… yo…

—¡¿Qué hicieron con Draco?! —mencionó, con una escalofriante lentitud, girando el rostro para ver a Nott palidecer ante su mirada.

—¡No fue nuestra culpa, Narcissa! —gritó Nott, tirando la taza de té y corriendo al lado de Blaise—. ¡Fue un accidente!

—Narcissa —razonó Blaise—, lo que sucedió anoche fue…

La mujer levantó la mano, callándolos en el acto. Dos muchachitos con ansias de creer ser adultos no iban a manipular a una experta como ella. Ante un pánico y sudor de los amigos, Narcissa sacó su varita y los señaló.

—¡Legeremens!

Las imágenes de la noche anterior fluyeron con una rapidez abrumadora: ante sus ojos, su hijo ebrio, siendo transformado en un hurón y escapando de sus amigos, la preocupación, el uso de la poción multijugos por Blaise… ahora todo cobraba sentido.

—¡Narcissa! —jadeó Nott, cuando se vio liberado—. ¡Nosotros…!

Ella impuso una vez más silencio con sólo mirarlos. Levantó su mano izquierda y mostrándoles únicamente tres de sus dedos.

—Tres días —susurró ella, sonriendo. ¿Por qué ella tenía que sonreír como si estuviera disfrutando eso? Era sencillamente aterrador—. Tienen tres días para encontrar a Draco… de lo contrario… —los miró, su sonrisa continuaba, pero su voz era cada vez más profunda—… no duden que todos sus temores se harán realidad. Les arrancaré sus testículos y su pene de una forma, que les puedo asegurar, será encantadora. Nos vemos en tres días, Theo, Zabini. Buenas tardes.

Con una gracia envidiable, Narcissa se dio la media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar, sonriendo satisfecha al ver que su amenaza había quedado clara.

Blaise y Nott quedaron mudos, y sólo hasta que la mujer se hubo retirado en su totalidad, siendo seguida por esa fea lechuza que emprendió el vuelo, pareció que volvieron a respirar. Se miraron a los ojos y el terror no pudo ser más obvio para ellos.

—¡Quiero tener descendencia! —gritó Nott con tanta fuerza que parecía que había estado reteniendo esas palabras durante mucho tiempo.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡A mi me gusta mucho mi polla, para tu información! Narcissa… ¿No haría algo así, verdad Nott? —preguntó Blaise con dudas. Theo lo miró sorprendido.

—No conoces a Narcissa…

Tragaron saliva.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Draco…

—¿Qué haremos si lo maltratan? ¡Narcissa no se conformará con nuestras bolas!

—¡Rayos, Blaise! ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a los aurores?

—¡Claro! "_Hola, ¿hablo con Harry Potter? Buscamos a un hurón borracho… responde al nombre de Draco Malfoy_"

—¡Entonces dime qué vamos a hacer!

Por primera vez, Blaise resopló.

—No lo sé.

OoOoOoOoO

—Donita, quédate quieto —gruñó Harry, intentando cepillarlo, según un libro de cuidado de hurones—. ¡Es para que te veas bien!

El hurón se removió entre las manos de Harry. Estaba muy, muy nervioso. ¡¿Por qué Potter lo toqueteaba tanto?!

—¿… y si te ponemos un moño, Donita?

¿Dónde estaba Voldemort cuando se le necesitaba para que volviera a torturar a Draco Malfoy?

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo, que vengo a dejar de rápido. Jajajaja. ¡No debería estar aquí!**

**Cualquier cosa, a un review de distancia. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y la aceptación! ¡Son geniales!**


	4. Los seis secretos de la crianza

Título: **¿Jugamos?**

Personajes: Draco y Harry.

Resumen: En una noche de borrachera con sus amigos, Draco es transformado por Zabini Blaise sin que se diera cuenta. Pero, ¿en qué se transformó Draco? ¿Y qué hará cuando justamente es encontrado por Harry Potter?

Clasificación: No menores de 16 años.

Género: Humor/Romance

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y no sé cuáles más. Este fanfiction es escrito por puro relajo e insana diversión, sin fines de lucro. Seguiré soñando con el día en el que los derechos aparezcan bajo mi almohada.

Comentarios: ¿Qué hace esta escritora cuando está redactando dos historias llenas de una fuerte carga emocional? ¡Se pone a escribir humor para tratar de aliviarse!

Advertencias: Slash. Éste es un relato que narra una relación homosexual y contiene escenas que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

.

* * *

**¿Jugamos?**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 4. Los seis secretos de la crianza**

**[Por Harry James Potter]**

** (O de las mortales batallas entre el hurón y el auror)**

**Secreto Número 1: "Ser Auror es indispensable"**

En un murmullo, selló la puerta de la cocina, impidiendo salir a cualquiera que estuviera dentro. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de agudizar su visión para encontrar su escondite. Maldijo en voz baja y avanzó descalzo por el lugar: rodeó la mesa cuidadosamente, extendiendo su mano derecha, donde su varita estaba lista para atacar.

―Sabes que no puedes esconderte por siempre ―susurró Harry, agachándose para mirar debajo de la mesa: no había nada―. Apestas… ―declaró, gateando por el suelo de la cocina, mirando, escuchando, tratando de estar alerta ante cualquier movimiento. Sus tres años en la academia de Aurores serían mierda si no conseguía capturarlo―. Deja de ocultarte… nos enfrentaremos tarde o temprano…

Draco entrecerró sus ojos desde su escondite en lo alto de un mueble viejo. ¡Maldito Potter! ¡Se las pagaría! ¿Quién se creía que era al tratarlo de esa manera? ¡A decirle que apestaba! Eso, definitivamente, requería venganza. Y si Harry Potter querría pelea, entonces la tendría.

Cuidadoso, arrastró su albino y peludo cuerpo por el mueble, siguiendo a Potter sin que se diera cuenta. Joder, verlo desde arriba era un placer mundano, sobre todo por la forma en la que el moreno gateaba, moviendo indecorosamente su culo bien proporcionado. ¡Por favor! No es que estuviera viéndole el trasero a Potter, es que era inevitable no hacerlo… la forma en la que la tela del pantalón se ceñía a su piel, resaltando lo necesario, el roce de su avanzar, lo apretadas que parecían esas nalgas…

―¡_Aguamenti! _

Y entonces, un gran chorro de agua fría puso fin a sus alucinaciones con el culo de Potter. De repente, se vio escupiendo, temblando, con el pelaje, antes esponjado, ahora pegado absurdamente a su delgado cuerpo… ¡Si hasta parecía más ridículo que uno de esos enanos perros chihuahua! Entonces, los ojos verdes de Harry y su estúpida sonrisa aparecieron frente a él. Las manos rodearon el cuerpo del hurón, acercándolo hasta su rostro.

―Quien ríe al último, ríe mejor ―susurró el Gryffindor, quien aún escurría gotas de agua de sus cabellos azabaches. Minutos antes, Draco le había arrojado el agua donde pretendía ducharlo. Y ahora, el hurón era el empapado. Harry sonrió triunfante antes de decir: ―Te he logrado bañar.

**Auror: 1 Hurón: 0**

.

* * *

.

**Secreto Número 2: "El amor entra por el estómago"**

―¡Abre la boca!

Draco se negó a hacerlo. No importaba que estuviera acorralado en una esquina y encerrado en el cuerpo de un hurón… ¡No comería esa porquería, sea lo que fuese! Tan solo verla le provocaba arqueadas. ¿Quién se creía Potter para darle de comer cualquier cosa? ¡Era un Malfoy! Él siempre había tenido lo mejor. ¡Jodido cuatro ojos!

―Te vas a morir de hambre ―insistió Harry, deslizando una pequeña bolita de alimento, cerca del hurón. Era estúpido, ciertamente, estarle rogando a un animal que comiera. ¡Pero no quería cargar con su muerte en la consciencia! Además, _Donita_ había comenzando a caerle demasiado bien como para permitirle morirse. El jodido animal tenía un carácter horrendo que Harry adoraba hacer estallar.

Harry ya había notado que el hurón era especial, pero no podía precisar en qué. No conocía muchas mascotas del mundo mágico, pero estaba claro que ese animal albino entendía a la perfección todo lo que decía. Y el moreno había comenzado a preocuparse cuando notó que, pese haberle comprando alimento especial, éste se negaba a probar alimento. Justo como ahora.

―¡Come! ―riñó irritado, levantando al hurón con sus manos y abriéndole con dos de sus dedos la pequeña boca, para introducir a la fuerza una de aquellas bolitas de alimento. ¡O comía o comía! Esa mugrosa rata pálida no iba a manipular a Harry Potter, claro que no. Cuando logró que el hurón cerrara la boca, el moreno sonrió triunfante.

…sonrisa que desapareció cuando Draco le escupió la bolita de alimento directo a la boca abierta del auror, precisamente en el momento en el que el moreno reía. Potter se atragantó, tosió y soltó al hurón, quien dio una vuelta, orgulloso. Harry podría jurar que hasta lo miró con arrogancia.

―Joder… ¡Tú ganas! ¡Esto no! ―murmuró, limpiándose con la manga de la playera la boca―. ¡¿Pues que quieres de comer?!

A partir de ese momento, Draco comenzó a comer fruta.

**Auror: 1 Hurón: 1**

** .**

* * *

**.**

**Secreto Número 3: "Tener pulcritud y estilo"**

¡Por Merlín! ¿Quién le había enseñado de cuidados a San Potter? ¿Hagrid? Porque, o había heredado los dones de cuidado del guardián de Hogwarts, o era más idiota de lo que Draco había pensado. Y justamente ahora, se encontraba sobre la cama del moreno, aplastado por su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha intentaba cepillarlo de manera decente.

¡Cómo si Potter supiera de eso! Por favor, el jodido hombre sólo se ponía de pie luego de dormir, se agitaba el cabello y seguía así por el resto de su vida. ¡¿Qué podría saber alguien como él, acerca de cabellos?! Tenía tanta experiencia en eso como Snape, la cual, lastimosamente, era nada.

―Quédate quieto, Donita ―gruñó Harry.

¡Si Draco ni siquiera se estaba movimiento! El muy imbécil de Potter era quien no sabía cómo tratarlo adecuadamente y era más bruto de lo que se esperaba. ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo unas manos así tocaban a otras personas? Con razón era auror…

Harry levantó el cepillo, mirando el pelaje del hurón: era demasiado suave pero por alguna razón no lucía tan bien como se supone que debería, o al menos como había visto en esas imágenes del libro que compró pero que apenas hojeó y después olvidó en algún rincón de la casa. Cepilló una vez más y esta ocasión recibió una mordida del hurón, pero a esas alturas Harry ya se había empezado a acostumbrar a los dientes del animal atravesando su piel.

―Creo que hace falta algo… ―insistía Potter, cargando al hurón enfurruñado. Lo levantó y por un instante, esos grandes ojos grises le iluminaron la mente. Ahora sabía lo que le faltaba: Un listón, un moño, lo que fuera, pero algo para el cuello… ―Tú… acaso…. ―Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si hubiese tenido una epifanía. Draco se emocionó ¿Acaso Potter se había dado cuenta por fin? ¿Sería que Salazar escuchó sus oraciones?― ¿Crees que tú combinarías con el color verde?

¿Qué mier…?

Así fue como Donita terminó con un listón verde, un nudo mal hecho y muchas malas palabras, rodeando su cuello.

Potter era un verdadero estúpido.

**Auror: -1 Hurón: 1 ½**

** .**

* * *

**.**

**Secreto Número 4: "Crear lazos"**

¡No, no, no! ¡No lo haría, ni aunque Potter le lanzara un mugroso _Crucio_! Ya había resultado suficientemente traumático despertar como hurón una vez con él, como para hacerlo otra vez. ¡De ninguna manera dormiría con el cuatro ojos en su misma cama! ¡No, no y no!

—¡Rayos, estoy seguro de que ni el más delicado de los Slytherin se portaría como _tú_ lo haces! —comentó Harry entre risas, tratando de sostener los movimientos del hurón, que cuando quería, parecía ser más escurridizo que aquellas serpientes.

¡Está bien, está bien! Era bastante patético hablar con un hurón como si éste fuese una persona, pero maldita sea, por salud mental, Harry sentía que era lo más adecuado: al menos no empezaría a hablar consigo mismo, lo cual siempre le hacía sentir estúpido.

Aún con el hurón en manos, Potter, completamente desnudo, se dejó caer en la cama con el hurón sobre su pecho. Draco detestaba de sobremanera esa posición. No sólo porque sentía la piel del auror _demasiado_ cerca de la suya, sino también porque el sujeto le encantaba estar en la cama desprovisto de ropa. ¡¿Es que Potter ignoraba completamente el concepto de la decencia?! ¡A Draco le repugnaba distraerse y cuando menos lo esperaba, darse cuenta de que el otro estaba paseándose enseñándole las bolas!

_No es que se hubiera fijado en las bolas y el acompañante en medio de éstas, de Potter._

—Qué raro… —escuchó decir repentinamente. Levantó la mirada, Harry sonreía y le acariciaba suavemente su pelaje, deteniéndose un breve momento en tocar aquellas diminutas orejas—, estás demasiado quieto. ¿Ya no me odias? —cuestionó, esbozando esa sonrisa que Malfoy había aprendido a conocer.

Draco gruñó, se removió suavemente, pero no alejó la mano del auror, sino que se acomodó mejor en esos tibios pectorales, donde sentía también un pequeño rastro del fino vello que cubría esa parte del cuerpo del moreno. Escuchó una risa de baja de Potter, luego algún hechizo y segundos después, la oscuridad.

Tampoco era que Draco ya no lo odiara… es que… uhm… tenía mucho sueño como para pelear. ¡Sí, eso! Demasiado sueño… y tenía que admitir que, aunque fuera muy, muy, pero muy poquito, el cuerpo de _Harry_ emitía un calor agradable.

**Auror: 1 Hurón: 1**

**.**

* * *

**. **

**Secreto Número 5: "Chimeneas en caso de accidentes"**

Draco entrecerró sus ojos grises, observando la irritante escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. ¿Quién, por Salazar, era aquel _sujeto_? Había permanecido ya por una larga hora hablando con Harry. ¡No es que los estuviera vigilando y contando el tiempo! Simplemente era que le sonaba haberle visto en Hogwarts, rodeado de colores amarillo y negro, pero la verdad es que eso no importaba ahora. No, claro que no.

¿Qué más le daba a Malfoy saber cuál era su puto nombre? A nadie le interesaba, absolutamente a nadie…

—¡Harry, para de bromear! —gritó el _invasor_, riéndose entre suaves carcajadas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no es la verdad? —preguntó Potter, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

A Draco no le importaba aquello, de verdad que no. Le daba igual que aquel hombre atractivo, de cabellos castaños y que tenía un cuerpo de muy buen ver, sonriera ante cada estupidez que el cara-rajada decía. ¡Ay, por favor, ni siquiera era gracioso! Potter debería saber que ese sujeto sólo se reía de sus pésimos chistes por que era el héroe del mundo mágico.

—De verdad, no tenía planeado robarte tanto tiempo, lo siento Harry —murmuró, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

¡Pero qué patética mentira! ¡Hufflepuff tenía que ser para actuar así de idiota! Oh, pero, ¡por supuesto, cómo dudarlo! Ahí estaba el idiota de San Potter negando con la cabeza, y sacando su _caballerosidad _Gryffindor.

—Me dio mucho gusto verte —comentó con suavidad, provocando un sonrojo del otro hombre. Repentinamente, el _invasor _asintió vigorosamente y antes de desaparecer en la chimenea, se acercó a Harry, ladeando la cabeza.

¡Salazar! ¿_Enserio_ haría lo que Draco creía que haría?

El hombre sonrió y depositó un suave y tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de Harry, quien se limitó a mirarlo con dulzura. Al poco tiempo se separaron, murmuraron algo y el _invasor _desapareció tras un destello de polvos flu.

Potter negó con la cabeza, como si aquello tuviera una broma privada y giró. Entonces, sus ojos verdes encontraron al hurón vigilándolo desde la esquina de la habitación. Miró atentamente a ese albino animal y, colocándose un dedo en sus labios, se acercó a él. Sonrió.

—Será nuestro secreto, Donita.

¡Su secreto y Donita sus bolas! ¡Potter era un idiota!

Harry nunca entendió porque el hurón corrió inmediatamente después de eso y le tomó más de cuatro horas encontrarlo.

**Auror: 1 ½ Hurón: ½ **

**.**

* * *

**. **

**Secreto Número 6: "Tener desarrollada la perspicacia."**

No hacía falta ser Hermione Granger para darse cuenta de que Donita tenía algo. En las últimas horas había desaparecido y cuando finalmente Harry lo encontró, el hurón lo había mordido, rasguñado e intentado de todo para que no lo tocara. Era como al inicio, pero aún más salvaje. Cayó en cuenta de _Donita _estaba enfadado. Pero, ¿por qué?

Hizo un análisis rápido de su día, cuando finalmente consiguió atrapar al molesto hurón entre sus manos. Había estado con él bien todo el día, exceptuando cuando…

Harry bajó la vista y colocó al hurón cerca de sus ojos. En la mirada del hurón había rabia, casi como si le estuviera gritando que no lo tocara. El auror comenzó a reír bastante divertido… ¿Quizá… tal vez…?

—¿Estás celoso, Donita?

El hurón quedó paralizado. ¿Él, celoso? ¡Por favor, como si los Malfoy tuvieran sentimientos tan mundanos!

—Eres tierno —comentó entre risas Harry. Entonces, se acercó y besó al hurón en su frente. Casi pudo sentir cómo entre sus manos, el cuerpo albino parecía relajarse por unos segundos.

¿Lo habría perdonado?

**Auror: 1 Hurón: 1**

** .**

* * *

**.**

**Extra: "El descubrimiento del hurón"**

¡MOMENTO!

¡UN MOMENTO!

Draco abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Miró a Harry, temblando. ¿Acaso… acaso…?

—¿Uhm? —Harry ladeó el rostro, notando el extraño comportamiento de la criatura.

¡Por Merlín, Salazar, Morgana y toda la lista de magos famosos y sus muy grandiosos antepasados!

¡HARRY POTTER ERA **_GAY_****!**

**Marcador final:**

**Auror: 0 Hurón: 0**

**.**

* * *

_La autora al habla: _

_Lo sé, es taaaan apasionante que da miedo xD. Por favor, ya saben a quién acudir en caso de querer quien cuide a sus mascotas. ¡Sólo llamen al 01800-elniñoquevivió! _

_¡Gracias a __**Violet Strawberry, FanFiker-FanFinal, Shirokyandi y Juventus por los reviews! nwn!**_

_**P.D. **__Estaba aburrida, mi profesor me estaba durmiendo mientras explicaba algo sobre política... y entonces, dibujé una cosilla en base a esta historia. (No soy buena dibujante, porque si lo fuera, haría doushin de estos dos xD) Bueno, dado que no me permite publicar links, si les interesa ver el dibujillo, en una búsqueda rápida con las palabras: "PukitChan deviantart" es el primer resultado... ¡Y la única imagen a color de la galería, jajajajaj! Gracias :3_


	5. El imposible paradero del hurón extravia

Título: **¿Jugamos?**

Personajes: Draco y Harry.

Resumen: En una noche de borrachera con sus amigos, Draco es transformado por Zabini Blaise sin que se diera cuenta. Pero, ¿en qué se transformó Draco? ¿Y qué hará cuando justamente es encontrado por Harry Potter?

Clasificación: No menores de 16 años.

Género: Humor/Romance

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y no sé cuáles más. Este fanfiction es escrito por puro relajo e insana diversión, sin fines de lucro. Seguiré soñando con el día en el que los derechos aparezcan bajo mi almohada.

Comentarios: ¿Qué hace esta escritora cuando está redactando dos historias llenas de una fuerte carga emocional? ¡Se pone a escribir humor para tratar de aliviarse!

Advertencias: Slash. Éste es un relato que narra una relación homosexual y contiene escenas que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

.

* * *

**¿Jugamos?**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 5. El imposible paradero del hurón extraviado**

**(O de cómo los reencuentros no salen según lo planeado)**

Zabini y Nott intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad. El mundo mágico de verdad que no _podía_ ser tan pequeño como un pañuelo blanco, de esos que a Draco tanto le gustaba cargar, porque era de caballeros hacerlo. Theo tragó saliva durante un breve segundo, enfocando su mirada lo más que sus capacidades visuales le permitían. ¿En serio? ¿De todas las personas, magos, muggles, criaturas espeluznantes y hasta cosas raras que existían, tenía que llegar justamente hasta _él?_

—Podría no ser él —sugirió, apretando sus labios—, puede ser una casualidad como cualquier otra.

Zabini le miró de soslayó, apretando el diario que tenía entre las manos. ¿Casualidad? Puta, en todos los años que estuvo en Hogwarts, había entendido que lo que Draco compartía con Potter no podía ser llamado simplemente _casualidad. _

—Seguro —ironizó el italiano—, seguro que es casualidad que el Profeta decida hacer un reportaje completo sobre la nueva mascota de Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico. Por supuesto que es una simple coincidencia de que ese animalejo sea un hurón blanco. ¡¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes, Nott?!

Theo desvió la mirada, apretando los puños. Cuando comenzaron —bastante desesperados, pero muy dignos— a buscar a Draco, creyeron que quizá llegarían a una casa cualquiera del mundo Muggle. Inclusive imaginaron que el rubio aparecería en cualquier instante cerca de ellos, mordiéndolos por haberle hecho pasar todo ello, pero… ¿_Harry Potter? _¿Es que esos dos se atraían como polos opuestos?

—Pero, mira —insistió, arrebatándole el diario para acercárselo a la cara—. ¿En serio Draco estaría tan cómodo entre las piernas de Harry Potter?

Blaise se encogió de hombros, aguantando una carcajada. ¡Mierda! "_¿Entre las piernas de Harry Potter?_" ¿Por qué esa frase _tenía_ que sonar así… tan pervertida? No era precisamente el momento más apropiado para imaginar a Draco Malfoy hincado, medio sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, mientras su mano sujetaba la base y su lengua lamía la punta de la polla de Potter…

—¡Blaise! —reprochó Nott, notando la cara de su amigo. ¿Qué cochinada se estaba imaginando?—. ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡La fotografía, imbécil, la fotografía!

La imagen en cuestión en realidad no era tan fantástica: simplemente en ella estaba Harry Potter sentado en la banca de algún parque claramente muggle. Al parecer, el auror se encontraba disfrutando de la tarde… y una de sus manos acariciaba el pelaje de un hurón blanco que, hecho bolita, estaba acostado sobre las piernas del hombre. No debió darse cuenta de que tomaron esa fotografía, porque ni siquiera había tratado de impedirla.

—A mi parecer, si estaría _bastante cómodo… _—comentó. Nott, de mala gana, alejó el diario y lo hico añicos con sus manos.

—¿Y ahora cómo localizamos a Potter? —gruñó.

—Podemos decirle que nos devuelva nuestro hurón —contestó Blaise—. Es más fácil de lo que planeábamos encontrarnos, ¿no? Potter es un Gryffindor, seguro que aunque se encariñara con… el hurón, no le negará el retorno con sus dos dueños desesperados.

Theo levantó las cejas, al menos en eso parecía tener razón Zabini, pero… ¡Maldita sea! Draco querría cruciarlos junto con su madre después de ese lío. Sí, ya se imaginaba a ambos Malfoy mirándolos como si deberían morir justo en ese instante. ¡Con Potter, joder! Ni siquiera podía imaginarse a Draco estando tan cerca del moreno como en esa imagen del Profeta. Algo debería estar mal, realmente mal si eso era verdad…

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

El chasqueo de una lengua llamó su atención, obligándose a levantar la vista hacía el rostro de Potter, quien, sentando a su lado en ese mugroso sofá, leía con atención el Profeta. Tal era su concentración que Draco sintió el sabio llamado de la curiosidad… y escaló, sin pena alguna y clavándole a propósito sus garras, por el costado de Harry hasta asomar su cabecilla blanca por un hombro para ver qué era lo que tenía al auror tan entretenido.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Esa fotografía era apenas del día anterior, cuando el auror decidió salir junto con él. ¡Está bien! Draco estaba harto de estar encerrado en esa casa tan oscura, cuya semejanza con _Malfoy Manor_ era nula, por lo que sin muchas mordidas y peleas había aceptado dejarse llevar por Harry. Y al notar que el moreno prefería estar en el mundo muggle que en el mágico, al menos en ese momento, se permitió relajarse. ¡Pero, joder! Los del Profeta parecían tener una fijación especial por Potter, lo suficiente como para haberlos seguido hasta ahí. ¡Parecían su amante celosa! ¡Y lo peor era que Draco estaba con él! Aunque claro, nadie lo reconocería siendo hurón… ¡Pero aun así…!

―No esperaba que publicaran algo así ―comentó Harry, doblando el diario. Draco, desde su posición en el hombro del moreno, lo observó. Quizá fueran sólo imaginaciones suyas pero le dio la impresión de que algo molestó al auror y no tenía que ver precisamente con el artículo. ―Supongo que no tardarán demasiado… ―agregó en voz alta una vez más.

Draco, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando o a qué se refería Harry, repentinamente se sintió capturado por las fuertes manos del auror para ser colocado en el pecho de este. A lo largo de esos días, el Slytherin ya había comprendido que Harry era una persona muy física y le gustaba estar en movimiento constante, así como mantener el contacto entre ellos. Que parecía ser un tipo muy hogareño, algo bastante irónico, dado que vivía solo, que también cocinaba y mientras lo hacía, el muy maldito se movía cachondamente. A Harry le gustaba tomar duchas sobre todo cerca de media noche y que mientras dormía, se movía demasiado: a veces esto era producto de alguna pesadilla. Que esos horrendos lentes que no combinaban para nada con su cara delataban lo verdaderamente ciego que estaba. Que Harry despertaba de una manera muy sensual, con la mugrosa sábana recorriéndole ese cuerpo que, Merlín, merecía la pena ser examinado con detenimiento.

Pero sobre todo, Draco había comprendido que la imagen que tenía del auror era muy diferente a la de ahora… ¡Aunque, claro…! No dejaba de ser San Potter, demasiado Gryffindor para su gusto.

—Nos han descubierto, ¿sabes? —murmuró Harry, y al mirar esos ojos verdes brillantes, Draco se imaginó que aquella mirada tan intensa podría ser la misma con la que se enfrentaba a todo. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué Harry Potter tenía que ser quien le causaba esas emociones?

Resoplando, dejó al hurón sobre la mesa más cercana mientras él se sentaba en la silla de enfrente. Malfoy se acostó en la mesa mirando a Harry, quien dejó caer su rostro sobre la superficie: había algo retorcidamente Slytherin en la sonrisa del moreno, que a Draco no le gustó para nada. ¿Qué diablos estaba planeando? Porque lo sabía, ese hombre estaba tramando algo, pero Draco no terminaba de entender el por qué.

De alguna manera, Harry movió su mano derecha y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del hurón en sutiles caricias que le recordaron a Malfoy, que ese hombre podía ser condenadamente hábil con las manos cuando quería. Potter colocó un dedo debajo de la cabeza de la criatura para levantar su rostro y obligarlo a que lo mirara. Entonces, sólo cuando tenía la total atención del hurón, no dudó en exclamar:

―Oye Draco, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tarden en encontrarnos y venir por ti? ¿Otro día más, a lo mucho?

El hurón abrió sus ojos grises al máximo, impresionado, traumado, enfurecido, colérico y al mismo tiempo confundido. ¿Cómo lo había llamado? ¿Fue por su nombre? ¿Sabía…? ¿_Él sabía? _¡¿Todo este maldito tiempo lo había sabido todo y no hizo nada al respecto?!

¿El muy cabrón se estaba burlando de ÉL acaso?

Draco, furioso y de un modo bastante estúpido, se arrojó sobre la mano del auror, mordiéndola con fuerza hasta hacerla sangrar dolorosamente. Harry gritó e intentó apartar su mano, consiguiendo únicamente que la piel se desgarrara por la fuerza con la que Draco había encajado sus dientes.

¡Ese idiota de Potter!

¡TODOS ESOS JODIDOS DÍAS, POTTER SE ESTUVO RIENDO DE ÉL! ¡A PROPÓSITO!

Liberó la mano y, con el pelaje llenó de sangre, le dedicó una mirada rabiosa a Potter. Corrió, para escapar de la mesa y sobre todo de la jodida cara del auror. ¡Era un…!

Sabiendo que no podía salir de la casa por las protecciones que Potter tenía alrededor de ella, Draco buscó desesperadamente un lugar donde ocultarse. ¡Estúpido! ¡A los idiotas Zabini y Nott, más le valía que aparecieran pronto! ¡NO! Draco no permanecería en ese sitio un día más…

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

_Autora al habla: _

_Disculpen por la tardanza de este capítulo, lo prometí hace unos días, pero comprenderán que por las fechas, los abrazos de tíos que no recuerdas haber visto en tu vida y correr de un lado a otro me han llevado. ¡Llevo intentando publicar esto desde hace tres días, jajajaja! _

_¿Cómo pasó este capítulo? Ni yo tengo idea... nah, la verdad sí sé, pero me gusta crear ambiente. XD_

_Muchas gracias a __**FanFiker-FanFinal, shixa, Violet Strawberry, Luna1986 y Dei **__por los reviews recibidos. ¡Espero que este capítulo pequeñito dé el giro que tanto se había esperado! _

_Es probable que publique el siguiente capítulo después del Veinticinco, así que __**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TOD S! **__Gracias por acompañarme y los ánimos que le han brindando a esta historia. Besos y abrazos navideños, con mucho cariño. *-*_


	6. De serpientes, hurones y leones

Título: **¿Jugamos?**

Personajes: Draco y Harry.

Resumen: En una noche de borrachera con sus amigos, Draco es transformado por Zabini Blaise sin que se diera cuenta. Pero, ¿en qué se transformó Draco? ¿Y qué hará cuando justamente es encontrado por Harry Potter?

Clasificación: No menores de 16 años.

Género: Humor/Romance

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y no sé cuáles más. Este fanfiction es escrito por puro relajo e insana diversión, sin fines de lucro. Seguiré soñando con el día en el que los derechos aparezcan bajo mi almohada.

Comentarios: ¿Qué hace esta escritora cuando está redactando dos historias llenas de una fuerte carga emocional? ¡Se pone a escribir humor para tratar de aliviarse!

Advertencias: Slash. Éste es un relato que narra una relación homosexual y contiene escenas que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

.

* * *

**¿Jugamos?**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 6. De serpientes, hurones y leones. **

**(O del por qué el amor es un accidente desafortunado) **

Si Blaise y Theo esperaban encontrar un grupo de maniacos Aurores, acompañados de un dragón escupe fuego y, por supuesto, los miembros restantes de la Orden de la Fénix para proteger ferozmente la entrada del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, donde ahora sabían que estaba secuestrado Draco Malfoy, se llevaron una clara decepción: ante sus sorprendidos ojos sólo se encontraba la fachada de una casa que necesitaba seriamente una urgente remodelación.

—¿No nos equivocamos de dirección? —preguntó Nott, cruzándose de brazos. El italiano estuvo a punto de replicar, pero tuvo que admitir que hasta él encontraba sospechoso aquello. Hurgó en su bolsillo hasta sacar el pequeño pedazo de pergamino que rezaba justamente esa dirección, añadiendo en una única frase "_El hurón está aquí_"

La nota —con esa horrenda caligrafía—, no tenía firma. Tampoco podían afirmar si era cierta o no, pero, ¿qué más daba darle una visita? En el Ministerio supieron que Potter estaba tomando un descanso en quién sabe dónde porque, por supuesto, no le confiarían el paradero del héroe a nadie, y mucho menos a dos ex Slytherin.

—Parece ser que no —confirmó Zabini, guardando la nota y caminando hacía los escalones de la entrada. Maldita sea, casi podía palpar su varita lista en caso de que todo aquello fuese una trama aunque, siendo sinceros, ¿quién podría saber que habían perdido a Draco? ¡Bah, no era momento de ponerse a hacer un análisis moralista del pasado, cuando el tercer día que Narcissa Malfoy les había dado para encontrar a su hijo estaba acabando!

_"Supervivencia." _pensó Blaise "_Ante todo la de mis bolas._"

Theo tocó la puerta, de alguna manera esperando una explosión o quizá hasta un hechizo de ataque. En realidad, los dos amigos estaban a la defensiva, listos para el ataque, cuando la puerta se comenzó a abrir lentamente. Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿en qué se habían metido?

—¡Ah! Pensé que quizás no vendrían.

Nop, definitivamente no era el dementor que esperaban le arrancara el alma. Harry Potter era quien abría la puerta con ayuda de la mano izquierda —la derecha estaba vendada. Su cabello, por imposible que pareciera, estaba aún más despeinado que tras la última batalla y por alguna extraña parecía enfadado.

—¿Nos estabas esperando? —cuestionó Blaise, bajando su varita. Harry lo miró como si le hubiera dicho la brillante estupidez de que dos más dos era catorce.

—Claro —se encogió de hombros y, haciendo un ademan con la mano lastimada, los invitó a pasar—, ¿quién les enviaría esa carta en primer lugar? Además, sólo yo puedo revelarles el paradero de esta casa.

Nott pareció estudiar a Potter mientras lo seguían. Sólo cuando el auror se echó entre gruñidos al sofá más cercano que halló, y ellos aceptaron imitarlo —bueno, no tanto imitarlo porque los Slytherin tenían más dignidad para sentarse—, notó que Potter tenía el rostro y los brazos descubiertos, llenos de rasguños e inclusive parecía que su labio inferior estaba recién recuperándose de lo que sin duda había sido algún ataque que lo había dejado sangrante.

—Entonces sí está aquí —afirmó Theo, ganándose una mueca irónica de parte de Harry.

—Seguramente me hice todo esto yo solito —añadió sarcásticamente a su expresión facial. Blaise giró los ojos.

—¿Sabes que es…?

—¿Draco? —asintió y desvió la mirada, sin querer hablar del asunto. Blaise fue quien rompió el silencio una vez más.

—¿Dónde está?

Harry los examinó largamente durante un minuto, que les recordó la época donde fueron sometidos a un interrogatorio para verificar los pasos que ellos efectuaron durante la guerra. Luego, después de unos instantes, Potter se incorporó y les indicó que lo siguieran: subieron alrededor de tres pisos y avanzaron por un largo pasillo hasta entrar a una habitación claramente abandonada pero no desordenada: la pequeña capa de polvo que iba apoderándose de los muebles era el único indicio que revelaba que no estaba bajo constante uso.

—Está debajo de esa cama —señaló Harry, mirando alrededor y centrándose en un emblema de Slytherin—. Estoy seguro de que _sí_ querrá verlos a ustedes —gruñó de mal humor.

Theo intercambió una mirada con Blaise y en un resoplido malhumorado se agachó para intentar ver debajo de la cama: en medio de un paisaje oscuro notó el brillo de unos ojos. Estiró la mano para introducirla cuando recibió una mordida que lo hizo retroceder rápidamente.

—¡Joder! —exclamó, examinándose la mano con el ceño fruncido.

—Está de mal humor —añadió Harry con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Dime mañana, Potter —ironizó.

Blaise, impaciente, caminó hasta la orilla de la cama y sin agacharse pateó el borde de ésta.

—Draco, ya basta. Sal inmediatamente de ahí. Theo y yo te hemos estado buscando, idiota. ¡Hasta Narcissa nos ha amenazado! ¿Crees que ha sido divertido para nosotros tener a alguien que está dispuesta a castrarnos?

Harry volvió su atención hacía la cama. El silencio no duró demasiado y chasqueó la lengua cuando el hurón, ahora lleno de polvo, salía lentamente sin mirarlo a él. Nott dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y Blaise se inclinó lo suficiente para tomar al hurón entre sus manos y sacudirlo un poco. ¿Así que se dejaba tocar por su compañero de casa pero no por él? ¡JA! A Harry no le importaba eso.

—¿Quieres volver a tu figura original? —preguntó Theo y el hurón le lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: "_Si sigo un minuto más de esta forma, te voy a morder en partes que aprecias mucho y no vas a sentir nada de placer._"

En un resoplido, Harry miró cómo Blaise murmuraba un contra hechizo y enseguida el cuerpo del hurón comenzó a brillar: destellos platas y verdes surgían alrededor de la criatura y pronto ésta cayó hábilmente al suelo. Un resplandor más intenso se apoderó de la habitación y, remplazando a al hurón, la figura desnuda de Draco Malfoy se hacía repentinamente presente.

Y, ¡oh! Hubiera sido tan delicioso para Harry quedarse mirando como idiota aquella desnuda figura, su piel ridículamente pálida, sus tersos músculos, sus pectorales, la línea firme de su estómago, y la deliciosa pelvis en la que lucía un miembro que definitivamente merecía ser lamido…

Pero Draco estaba total y absolutamente emputado. Aquel repaso a la anatomía que los ojos verdes hicieron no duró mucho, pues importándole muy poco que estuviera desnudo, Malfoy anduvo hacía Harry y lo agarró por el cuello de su playera, azotándolo contra la pared. La mirada rabiosa que le dedicaron esos ojos grises le hizo preguntarse si acaso seguía siendo aquel _encantador _hurón de hacía unos días.

—¡Estúpido Potter! —exclamó Draco encolerizado, quien al saberse despojado de su varita, entendía que sólo tenía la fuerza bruta para hacerle de frente. Apretó más al hombre contra la pared—. ¿Te divertiste, cara rajada? ¡¿Así que pensaste que era divertido burlarte de un Malfoy, idiota?!

Harry entrecerró los ojos y lo miró retador. ¿Burlarse? ¡Él jamás había hecho eso! ¿Acaso le habría ofrecido tantos cuidados de ser así? Sin saber cómo, sus manos rodearon la cintura de Malfoy y lo atrajeron hacía él, de manera que sintió claramente como la verga del otro se rozaba sutilmente con la propia.

—No lo he hecho —susurró crudamente. Draco gruñó por el contacto, y aventó más a Potter para soltarse de inmediato de aquel íntimo agarre. No lo resistió, por muy muggle que fuera su acto, cerró su puño y le arrojó un golpe directo al estómago del auror, quien instintivamente llevó sus manos hacía la zona atacada.

—Estúpido —escupió Malfoy, y dio la vuelta para encontrar a sus amigos sin expresiones o más bien, sin comprender que acababa de pasar frente a ellos. Theo apareció una túnica, ofreciéndosela al rubio, quien prácticamente se la arrancó de las manos. Mientras se la colocaba, aún maldiciendo, le hecho una mirada a Potter que ahora se había incorporado y limpiaba un hilo de saliva que escapaba por la comisura de sus labios. Harry le devolvió la mirada y el rubio observó las heridas y marcas que le había hecho a ese cuerpo… y sintió una pizca de culpabilidad, misma que enseguida fue aplacada por su rabia. —Vámonos —masculló, saliendo de la habitación para, ¡por fin! largarse de ese lugar.

Zabini se quedó un poco atrás, para agradecerle en un susurro a Harry el haberles avisado el paradero de Draco y también por cuidarlo a lo largo de esos días. El auror miró al Slytherin con una gracia vacía de alegría cuando negó con la cabeza y murmuró:

—Está bien, yo decidí no hacerle caso a la razón de Hermione.

Por fin, Draco Malfoy se había liberado de Harry Potter.

oOoOoOo

* * *

Despacio, Harry levantó la taza de café y la llevó a sus labios. Una amarga sensación corrió por su garganta, que de alguna manera le despabiló y le permitió exclamar un «¡_auch!_"» que su mejor amiga ignoró de manera monumental.

— …de verdad —continuó Hermione, regañando al moreno como solía hacerlo Madam Pomfrey cada que paraba en su enfermería —. ¡Te dije que no era buena idea! —afirmó, mientras terminaba de curar las heridas que Harry había recibido por parte de Draco.

—Hermione, no tengo dieciséis años —murmuró, sintiendo una punzada cerca de su cabeza.

—¡Pues pareciera que sí! —respondió, sonrojada—. En aquel año estabas tan obsesionado por Malfoy que no te alejabas ni de su sombra. Y ahora que lo volviste a encontrar por accidente… ¡Volvió a ser objeto de tu deseo!

—¡Hermione!

Ella le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

—¡Ah! ¿No es cierto? —retó, con los brillantes.

Tal vez. Sólo un poquito. No del todo.

—No —mintió Harry. Ella sonrió de esa manera cada vez que tenía razón, lo cual era una gran parte de las veces siempre que hablaban.

—Seriamente, Harry —bufó ella y colocó con suavidad una mano en el hombro de su amigo—. ¿No has considerado que quizá, Malfoy te gus…?

—¡No lo digas! —gimió Harry, tocándose la cabeza. Su migraña ahora era oficial.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Pudiste haberlo transformado por tu propia cuenta cuando te percataste que era él. ¡Sólo te tomó un día descubrirlo! Notaste la magia que corría en el cuerpo del hurón y de inmediato identificaste la magia de Malfoy. ¡Tuviste la oportunidad de entregarlo! Pero no lo hiciste. Usaste cualquier pretexto para pasar más tiempo con él… Harry, eres mi amigo y te quiero —dijo, suavizando su tono de voz—. Por eso tengo que decirte que eres un idiota.

—No esperaba más ánimos de tu parte —comento sarcástico. Ella tomó paciencia.

—¿Qué no aprendiste nada de tu pelea con Ron?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Ron en todo esto?

—Cuando ustedes pelearon —explicó, como quien cuenta eso a un niño de cinco años—, los dos se enojaron tanto que se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos de ira en ese momento. ¡Pero son hermanos y se necesitaban! ¿No crees que ahora pasó algo similar? Te dejaste llevar por el enfado de Malfoy. Y si quieres mi opinión, él estaba en su libre derecho de enojarse contigo.

—¿De que lado estás? —sollozó.

—¡Del tuyo, por supuesto! Pero Harry, lo que tú hiciste tampoco estuvo precisamente bien.

Harry se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos, pareciendo un niño regañado por su madre. Entendía a Hermione, pero el golpe que Draco que le había dado y la mirada tan furiosa con la que le observó, se quedaron muy grabadas en él. La mujer respiró y tomó un poco de su té, tranquilamente sentada en la cocina del lugar.

—¿Qué hago? —dijo al fin el auror. Hermione sonrió y le dedicó una mirada compasiva.

—Es simple. Sólo arréglalo.

Claro, como si arreglar las cosas con Draco Malfoy fuese tan fácil como su amiga lo había hecho sonar.

Y, ¿de verdad las querría arreglar?

oOoOoOo

* * *

_¡Hola! ^w^ ¿Qué tal? ¿Las cosas no salen según lo planeado? Jajajajaja. Nah, aquí nada sale según lo planeado. JOJOJO. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Que... ¡Esta es la última actualización del año! No puedo creerlo ¡o.o! También me sorprende decir que nos vamos acercando al final de la historia. Al inicio, cuando la plantee en mi mente, no esperaba más de cinco capítulos. Luego se me fueron un poquito la letras, pero vamos, que así siempre me pasa. Pero pues, sí. Estamos a unos capítulos del final. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? xD_

_¡Muchas gracias a __**Dei, mumisshii (Y el Felix Felicis x3), YuePrice, Violet Strawberry, shixa, FanFiker-Fanfinal, Alexiel Viely, Jessyriddel, Anata Yume y KhrisTB**__ por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior. ¡Gracias! :)! _

_Y por supuesto, gracias a todos aquellos que me han acompañado a lo largo de esta historia. __**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Las mejores vibras y abrazos y de esta, su escritora. ((*-*))**_


	7. El león que intentó cortejar al hurón

Título: **¿Jugamos?**

Personajes: Draco y Harry.

Resumen: En una noche de borrachera con sus amigos, Draco es transformado por Zabini Blaise sin que se diera cuenta. Pero, ¿en qué se transformó Draco? ¿Y qué hará cuando justamente es encontrado por Harry Potter?

Clasificación: No menores de 16 años.

Género: Humor/Romance

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y no sé cuáles más. Este fanfiction es escrito por puro relajo e insana diversión, sin fines de lucro. Seguiré soñando con el día en el que los derechos aparezcan bajo mi almohada.

Comentarios: ¿Qué hace esta escritora cuando está redactando dos historias llenas de una fuerte carga emocional? ¡Se pone a escribir humor para tratar de aliviarse!

Advertencias: Slash. Éste es un relato que narra una relación homosexual y contiene escenas que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

.

* * *

**¿Jugamos?**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 7. El león que intentó cortejar al hurón**

**(Porque, Hermione, ¡los caballeros aún no han muerto!)**

Harry Potter estaba demente cuando creyó que para Draco Malfoy era fácil perdonar. Porque no bastaba un mugroso pergamino con una disculpa muy mal redactada «_Hey, ¡no era para tanto!»_ para que el rubio diera su brazo a torcer, claro que no. Se necesitaba mucho más que eso, y Harry, maldita sea, se tenía que esforzar.

—Francamente Harry, esa no es manera de disculparse con alguien —comentó Hermione mientras cambiaba la página del libro que leía con atención—. No culpo a Malfoy por devolverte el pergamino con un hechizo para hacer que los dedos de tus manos quedasen pegados. ¡Es que eso que escribiste fue ridículo!

Harry bufó, intentando inútilmente de separar sus dedos, suplicando internamente que Hermione se diera prisa y encontrara el contra hechizo en ese libro que revisaba.

—¡Pero si Harry no tenía por qué disculparse! ¡Cuidó al estúpido del hurón! —La voz que saltó fue la de Ron, que regresaba de la cocina comiendo algo que parecía ser un panque. Hermione apartó la vista de libro y notó cómo su pareja hablaba con la boca llena de migajas.

—Quien mejor que tú para decir eso, Ron. —ironizó la chica, volviendo al libro. ¿Por qué estaba con esos dos insensibles? Cierto, eran su mejor amigo y su prometido.

—¡Hermione, yo intenté disculparme! —se justificó Harry, feliz de que Ron estuviera de su lado—. Él fue quien no quiso aceptar mis disculpas.

Ella cerró el libro bruscamente y los miró. Ambos hombres se encogieron en el sofá en el que estaban sentados y permanecieron inmóviles, porque era un suicido enfrentarse a Hermione cuando tenía _esa_ mirada. La chica levantó su varita y señaló las manos de Harry para darle fin al hechizo que Draco había puesto sobre las manos de su amigo.

—¡Ambos son unos idiotas! —reclamó ella, mirándolos enojada—. Harry claro que tenía que disculparse y Ron, ¡lo hace bastante mal! Si a Harry le gusta Malfoy, lo suficiente para desear recuperarlo, ¡tiene que esforzarse!

Ron miró a Harry y frunció el ceño.

—En serio, compañero… qué mal gusto tienes.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—¡La sensibilidad de una cucharilla! —exclamó, desapareciendo tras la chimenea. Harry volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, quien seguía comiendo su panque bastante entretenido.

—Vamos Ron, ayúdame —dijo, dándole un golpe en el brazo derecho.

Porque, ¡claro! No había nadie mejor que Ronald Weasley para resolver conflictos amorosos.

oOoOo

* * *

**Primer intento**

Draco levantó la ceja al observar el contenido de la caja que tenía entre sus manos. ¿Ranas de chocolate? ¿Qué clase de regalo era _ése_? ¡Y eran más de 30! ¿Potter creía que era uno de esos estúpidos chicos que coleccionaban las tarjetas de magos famosos? ¡Por favor, si Draco o conocía, o uno de esos era alguno de sus antepasados! Además, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer con tanto chocolate? Comería quizá una o dos, pero ¿treinta? ¡¿El IDIOTA de Potter quería acaso que Malfoy perdiera su esplendorosa figura?! ¡SÍ! Seguramente todo era parte un plan de venganza por el golpe que le propinó. ¡Y su plan era suciamente retorcido! Hacerlo engordar para que nadie más se fijara en él.

¡MALDITO CARA RAJADA Y SUS MÁS MALDITAS RANAS DE CHOCOLATE!

—Regrésalas —ordenó Draco a la lechuza gris. El pobre animal casi le echó una mirada de reproche que el rubio bien supo ignorar. No le daría la satisfacción a Potter de caer en sus planes de venganza. Claro que no.

oOoOo

* * *

**No todas las segundas partes son malas**

_Draco Malfoy en un hurón se convirtió, _

_Violento y salvaje se tornó._

_Cuando creyó que a su problema no había solución,_

_Harry Potter vino, y se convirtió en su salvador. _

Abrió la boca sin poder evitarlo al leer ese ridículo verso que había llegado a sus manos. ¡Se burlaba! ¡Se estaba burlando de él el muy cabrón! ¡OTRA VEZ! ¡Le echaba en la cara que lo había _rescatado_ y encima de todo, el maldito lo insultaba! "¿_violento y salvaje?_" ¡Él no era así! ¡Por favor! Un Malfoy era una persona refinada y, por supuesto, con modales impecables. ¡Salvajes los imbéciles de Gryffindor!

Agarró el pergamino y lo hizo bolita entre sus manos antes de arrojarlo a una esquina de la habitación con todas sus fuerzas. Lo estaba torturando, y Draco no podía quejarse para mandarlo a Azkaban porque tendría que admitir que él fue el hurón al que fotografiaron con Potter. ¡Y se volvería entonces una humillación pública!

Tenía que reconocer una cosa: Potter era _un jodido hijo de, de_… ¡Godric Gryffindor! Porque el susodicho de ojos verdes estaba torturándolo psicológicamente a sabiendas que Draco no podía hacer nada. ¡Lo tenía acorralado!

Draco gimió. ¿Cómo podría detener el ataque el Potter? Sería vergonzoso confesarle a alguien lo que pasó en sus días con él. ¡Pero sería más traumático dejarse extorsionar por el cuatro ojos! Definitivamente, tenía que encontrar un aliado.

oOoOo

* * *

**La tercera es la vencida**

En las últimas ocasiones, Potter había hecho que Malfoy lo maldijera, pensara en más de cincuenta palabras altisonantes en su nombre, en distintas formas de matarlo, pero ahora… ahora, Potter se merecía un _cruciatus. _

Porque _eso _debería ser el más grande descaro de jodido niño-que-vivió. ¡Enviarle su corbata de Gryffindor! ¿Ahora qué pretendía con eso? Potter definitivamente estaba mal de la cabezota, sobre todo por la nota que venía junto con eso:

«_Yo necesito la de Slytherin»_

¡Maldito! Seguramente la quería para regodearse de cómo le había ganado a Draco. ¡Claro, si veía su plan a kilómetros de distancia! Le enviaba la corbata de Gryffindor para que los demás vieran que lo había hecho caer tan bajo como para estar cerca de uno de esos ridículos leones. ¡Le había enviado su corbata para que los demás se rieran de él, diciéndole: _ahora eres uno de ellos! _¡Y, por supuesto! Quería la corbata de Slytherin para demostrar su victoria. ¡Seguramente idearía la forma de regresar a Hogwarts y colgarla en la sala común de Gryffindor, para hacer legendaria su historia de cómo trató a Draco siendo hurón!

Está vez Potter había cruzado los limites del cinismo, la burla y la venganza. ¡Definitivamente Draco buscaría un aliado! El rubio se detuvo bruscamente luego de girar más de dieciocho veces en su habitación. ¡Pero cómo no lo había pensado antes! Blaise era un experto en los planes silenciosos.

¡Ahora mismo iría por Zabini y pondría fin a esto!

oOoOo

* * *

**Amigos, benditos amigos**

—Ron, esto no funciona —exclamó Harry, completamente fastidiado—. Nos hemos desgastado el cerebro hasta cansancio los últimos días para darle regalos apropiados a Malfoy, sólo para disculparme y darle a entender mis intenciones. ¡Y no contesta! Es obvio que no está interesado… ¡Y yo me he cansado! ¡Basta de esto! ¡Renuncio!

El pelirrojo lo miró anonadado. ¿Qué clase de estupideces estaba diciendo Harry? ¡¿Alguien había cambiado a su mejor amigo?!

—¡No, Harry, demonios! ¡Tú no vas a renunciar! ¡Vas a conquistar a ese estúpido hurón!

—¡Si ni siquiera te agrada Malfoy! —se quejó.

—¡Pero no nos va a derrotar!

—¿Eh…?

—¡No! ¡Él no va a ganar! ¿Acaso se cree demasiado para ti? ¡Claro que no! Lo vas a conquistar porque yo lo digo. ¡Tú eres un Gryffindor! ¡Eres el que derrotó a Voldemort! ¡Tú no renuncias! Así que ahora mismo nos podremos a pensar en qué más quiere el hurón. Si el chocolate, la poesía y el sexo no lo convencieron… ¡Debe haber algo más que sí!

Harry miró a su amigo, preguntándose en qué momento había dejado de ser una simple ayuda para convertirse en la competencia de Ron contra Draco. ¡Esperen! ¿Eso convertía a Harry en el que más salía perdiendo en esa situación?

oOoOo

* * *

Blaise, con el pergamino en mano, tuvo que morderse el labio lo más fuerte posible para no perder su dignidad al estallar en carcajadas. ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Eso lo había escrito Potter? ¡Era bastante patético!

—¡¿Te das cuenta?! —inquirió Draco de mal humor—. ¡El maldito se la pasa enviándome cosas así, con el fin de dejarme en ridículo! ¡Estoy seguro que en cualquier momento le pedirá al Profeta que publique algo así para humillarme!

Zabini levantó rápidamente la vista hacía Malfoy: estaba enojado, era cierto. Se le notaba más irritable que de costumbre, pero el rubio _no podía _ser tan idiota, ¿o sí…?

—Draco, ¿crees que Potter te está enviando esto para reírse de ti? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Para qué más lo haría?!

Mierda, de verdad Draco era un idiota. Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó el italiano—. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

—¡Claro que lo entiendo! Potter pretende humillarme —declaró, enfurecido—. Por eso quiero que me ayudes a buscar una forma de matarlo o de dejarlo sin testículos…

—¡Draco, está tratando de seducirte!

—¿Qué? —articuló, espantado.

—Que Harry Potter está tratando de seducirte —repitió, articulando cuidadosamente cada palabra.

—¡Eso es una estupidez, Blaise! ¿Cómo diablos…?

—¡No! ¿Cómo es que tú no te has dado cuenta? ¿Chocolates, poesía…?

—¿Qué hay de la corbata? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Aquello no podía ser verdad.

—Quizás quería que se ataran mutuamente… follar, me entiendes, ¿verdad?

Draco abrió sus ojos violentamente, suplicando que aquel calor en sus mejillas no era un sonrojo estúpido.

—Aunque no tenía ni idea de que a Potter le iban los hombres…

—Claro que le van —gruñó de malas, recordando aquel hombre que alguna vez vio en casa de Potter—, se le nota demasiado.

—¿Y entonces por qué no crees que te está cortejando?

—Porque… ¡A eso no se le llama cortejar se le llama torturar!

Blaise asintió.

—Dije que lo estaba haciendo, no que fuera bueno de ello. Es bastante ridículo y vergonzoso, ¿cómo este sujeto habrá conseguido follar con alguien? Porque es obvio que mediante la galantería no ha sido.

No debía, pero Draco pensó que la respuesta a eso era muy simple: el maldito hombre tenía un cuerpo tan cachondo debajo de su horrenda ropa, que pondría duro y le _voltearía la canoa _al más heterosexual de los hombres.

—Draco, ¿te gustó estar entre las piernas de Potter? —preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa malvada.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca he estado entre sus piernas!

Técnicamente, eso no era del todo cierto.

oOoOo

* * *

**Los caballeros no tienen memoria, querida**

—Ustedes sí que son románticos —murmuró Hermione, al escuchar lo que había hecho.

—¡Y no entiendo por qué el hurón aún no ha caído ante Harry! —gritó Ron, cuyo objetivo en la vida se había vuelto hacer perder a Malfoy.

—¿Tal vez fue muy atrevido lo de las corbatas? —analizó Harry.

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía.

—Harry, ¿Malfoy sabía cuáles eran tus intenciones? —cuestionó la castaña, colocando sus manos sobre su cintura. Aunque, por la expresión con la que el moreno le miró, de inmediato supo la respuesta.

—¿Qué acaso no era obvio? —musitó.

—¡Las ranas de chocolate son claras señales de amor! —expuso Ron.

La mujer se acercó a su amigo, decidiendo que Harry no debería tomar más consejos de cortejo de Ron. No al menos de su inventiva.

—Harry, ¿y si mejor vas a ver a Malfoy a su casa, le pides una disculpa y le dices que te gusta? —dijo ella, lo más sensata posible.

—Pues…

La puerta sonó varias veces. Los tres giraron su cabeza inmediatamente. ¿Quién estaría ahí? De mala gana, Harry se incorporó y caminó para abrir la puerta. Y él, menos que nadie, esperaba eso frente a su hogar.

Draco, sujetado del brazo por Blaise, se movía y quejaba demasiado, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de Harry y le mandaron una mirada de puro veneno. El italiano negó con la cabeza y, literalmente, arrojó el cuerpo del rubio hacía Harry, quien instintivamente abrió sus brazos para sostenerlo.

—Ahora, simplemente follen —fueron las palabras de Zabini antes de desaparecer. Harry, quien no entendía cómo habían sucedido tan rápido las cosas, fue consiente de lo que estaba viviendo hasta que Draco se separó bruscamente de él, maldiciendo.

—¡Maldito Blaise, me las pagará! —gritó, azotando la puerta. Frunció el ceño, recordando dónde lo habían arrojado y volteó hacía el impactado moreno—. ¡Y tú! ¿Cómo diablos querías que supiera que me estabas seduciendo? ¡Esos poemas eran basura, Potter! ¿Qué seguía después? ¿Una cena medio quemada? ¡¿Estás loco?!

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente. _Tal vez_ lo de la cena habría sido cierto.

—¡¿Acaso me rechazaste cuando te acariciaba?! ¡Parecías muy a gusto durmiendo en mi cama y viéndome pasear en bolas!

Esta vez fue el turno de Draco para sonrojarse.

—¡Sólo te digo que esas no son formas de seducir a un Malfoy, idiota!

Harry azotó sus manos contra la puerta, acorralando así el cuerpo de Draco. El rubio mordió sus labios, pero de alguna forma consiguió sostener la mirada que Harry le lanzaba. Esa cachonda mirada que le ponía la polla bien dura. ¿Desde cuándo se sentían así? ¿Por qué no lo habían aceptado desde antes?

Mejor aún. ¿Por qué habían desperdiciado tanto tiempo? ¡Pudieron estar jodiendose mutuamente desde hace meses!

—¿Tú me enseñarás cuáles son las correctas? —ronroneó Harry, acercando su cálido y fresco aliento al oído del rubio. Le pareció escuchar un ruido. ¿Quizá la Red Flu? Por el bien de su amistad, esperaba que tanto Hermione como Ron, estuvieran muy lejos en ese preciso instante.

—Eres un estúpido Gryffindor… —murmuró entrecortado, aferrándose a la playera de Harry.

—Aprendo rápido —susurró—, casi fui mandado a Slytherin.

…Draco nunca supo si lo que más le sorprendió fue la revelación o sentir que su pene reaccionaba al sentir la verga de Potter rozando la suya.

…Harry nunca supo que, de hecho, fueron sus horrendos fracasos de seducción los que conquistaron a Malfoy. (Aunque éste jamás lo admitiría).

Y en realidad, todos sabían que terminarán juntos… excepto, Harry y Draco, claro. Porque los dos eran unos idiotas predestinados.

.

* * *

_Autora al habla:_

_**Primero que nada: ¡Una enorme disculpa por no poder contestar los comentarios que me han dejado el capítulo pasado! He tenido varios problemas con el internet, así que han sido un lío estos días. Espero que mañana se restablezca bien y poder contestar sin falta a todos. ¡Lo siento, de verdad!**_

_¡Una noticia! No me había dado cuenta, pero he visto que ahora, juntando todos los reviews de las tres páginas donde publico simultáneamente esta historia, __**¡hemos superado los 123 comentarios en 6 capítulos! ¡Qué emoción! *0* ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo para con esta historia!**_

_Por otra parte, estamos a dos capítulos del final. (Aún no sé si tendrá un pequeño extra, dependerá de cómo se desarrollen los siguientes capítulos). También estoy pensando juntar el texto en un PDF o formato similar para el último capítulo y así dejarlo a libre descarga, jeje._

_Por el último, el capítulo de esta historia está dedicado a todas aquellas personas que piensan que ya no hay caballeros. ¡Por favor, de dónde sacan eso! xD_

_Por cierto, la frase: "Le volteó la canoa" la escuché con amiga loca. Significa que se le salió lo gay. xD_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos, feliz 2013! _


	8. Actividad homosexual

Título: **¿Jugamos?**

Personajes: Draco y Harry.

Resumen: En una noche de borrachera con sus amigos, Draco es transformado por Zabini Blaise sin que se diera cuenta. Pero, ¿en qué se transformó Draco? ¿Y qué hará cuando justamente es encontrado por Harry Potter?

Clasificación: No menores de 16 años.

Género: Humor/Romance

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y no sé cuáles más. Este fanfiction es escrito por puro relajo e insana diversión, sin fines de lucro. Seguiré soñando con el día en el que los derechos aparezcan bajo mi almohada.

Comentarios: ¿Qué hace esta escritora cuando está redactando dos historias llenas de una fuerte carga emocional? ¡Se pone a escribir humor para tratar de aliviarse!

Advertencias: Slash. Éste es un relato que narra una relación homosexual y contiene escenas que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

.

* * *

**¿Jugamos?**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 8. Actividad homosexual**

**(Que es el eufemismo de: «¡Vamos a follar, Draco!»)**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que acorralar a Draco Malfoy entre la entrada de la casa y su cuerpo era una actividad tan caliente, Harry Potter lo hubiera hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era delicioso ver cómo su boca le decía que lo quería a tres metros de distancia mientras que sus manos lo aferraban por la playera.

El moreno abrió sus generosos labios para deslizar con suavidad su lengua húmeda hacía ese pálido lóbulo, mismo que lamió y mordió con extrema lentitud. En respuesta, el ligero gemido que escuchó le animó a bajar sus manos hacía la cintura de Malfoy, delineando su figura.

—Potter —gruñó el rubio, abriendo sus manos para colocar las manos sobre los pectorales del moreno, aquellos sobre los cuáles durmió más de una vez. El otro, al parecer, decidió no hacerle caso pues repentinamente aquella lengua se deslizaba por la suavidad de su cuello, repartiendo besos de tanto en tanto. El escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo fue tan fuerte que Draco de inmediato sintió cómo su polla reclamaba algo de atención. Oh, maldita sea, Potter lo estaba calentando. Tenía esos gruesos y calientes labios sobre su sensible piel que se estremecía y reaccionaba. Y su propia voz, joder, ¿desde cuándo le había dado permiso a su voz de soltar ruidos tan vergonzosos?

Draco percibió cómo la puerta, que era la que lo estaba sosteniendo en realidad, desacomodaba su ropa y se unía a la maldita conspiración de Potter. Las manos del Gryffindor habían conseguido abrirse paso a través de su camisa y ahora hundía las frías yemas de sus dedos en su nívea piel. Y entonces su cuerpo se frotó con fuerza contra el otro, especialmente su entrepierna que ansiaba más contacto, más pasión. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Potter, que de inmediato deslizó su pene, maldiciendo a la tela que los separaba. Se separó y, jadeando, Harry miró fijamente el rostro de Draco: sus ojos grises estaban nublados por la excitación, se mordía unos ya enrojecidos labios y su respiración era errática. Un vistazo más abajo le permitió apreciar la dureza que se marcaba en esos pantalones ceñidos que el rubio tanto amaba usar. Ninguno dijo nada, durante unos segundos se limitaron a reconocerse hasta que a Draco se le ocurrió relamer sus labios.

Aquella tentadora visión fue todo lo que necesitó Harry. Lo azotó contra la puerta una vez más y el beso que le dio fue lo que ansiaba desde hacía varios días: apasionado e intenso. Aquellos labios cobijaban muy bien los suyos y cuando pidió permiso para entrar en esa húmeda cavidad, la vacilación se esfumó por completo. La lengua del rubio se rindió ante la suya mientras escuchaba gemidos que a cada segundo se iban haciendo más y más fuertes. Oh, tenían que moverse o Harry penetraría al otro ahí mismo, en esa puerta, en la entrada de su casa, donde también estaba…

—¡MALDITOS SANGRE SUCIA QUE PISAN ESTA NOBLE CASA, LA CASA DE LOS BLACK! ¡INMUNDOS MESTIZOS CÓMO PUEDEN ESTAR AQUÍ…!

Ay, eso de verdad no podía ser cierto. ¿Habían despertado sus gemidos a la querida Walburga Black? Estúpido retrato. Harry sollozó de pura frustración cuando Draco lo aventó para que ambos se separaran, limpiándose la boca varias veces, para enfado de Harry.

—¡…ÉSTA ES LA CASA DE UNA HONRADA ESTIRPE! ¡CANALLAS…!

—¡¿Quién es?! —gritó Malfoy, haciéndose oír a través del escándalo y cubriéndose los oídos con las manos.

—¿A mi qué me dices? ¡Es tu familia! —contestó Harry de mal humor, caminando en dirección al retrato, siendo seguido por Malfoy. Al estar frente al cuadro de la anciana mujer rabiosa, el Gryffindor estuvo a punto de lanzarle una mala palabra misma que no llegó a salir de su boca por la sorpresa que a continuación ocurrió.

—¿Es usted Walburga Black…?

La mujer guardó silencio al instante. Su atención se centró por completo en el joven hombre de mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y labios hinchados. Lo miró, en lo que Harry consideró, un análisis descarado.

—Por supuesto —contestó ella con elegancia. Potter abrió los ojos: ¿en serio? ¡Esa vieja chiflada te veía y decía hasta de lo que se iba a morir pero llegaba Draco y se callaba!—. ¿Usted, señor, es un Malfoy?

Y ahora tenía chismorreo de familias de sangre pura cuando su polla estaba bien erecta. Genial.

—Draco Malfoy —contestó con ese tonito tan arrogante que eran tan propio de él—. Hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

—¡Mi querida Cissy, por supuesto…! Ustedes son todo un orgullo para esta familia…

«¡_Holaaaaa!» _pensó Harry, cruzándose de brazos «¡_Mi polla no se va a bajar solita!»_

Al ver que Draco tenía ganas de seguir charlando largo con la vieja rara ésa, Potter esbozó una sonrisa malvada. Caminó y se posó detrás de Malfoy, acercándole a propósito su pene, rozándole con éste las nalgas. El rubor olvidado ascendió rápidamente a esas pálidas mejillas y no pudo esconder un gemido por lo que sentía. La mano izquierda de Potter le rodeó la cintura mientras la derecha se encargaba de acariciar y mover su barbilla: en cuestión de segundos, sus labios se posaron en los de Malfoy, quien forcejeó pero no logró deshacer la unión. Entonces….

—¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR DE SANGRE! ¡VERGÜENZA DE TU ESTIRPE..!

Sin dejar de besarlo, Harry levantó una de sus manos, mostrándole su dedo medio a la señora Black, quien al verse insultada, aumentó sus gritos cada vez más groseros. En un movimiento de _magia no verbal, _Harry cerró de una maldita vez las cortinas. Maldita sea, ni los gritos de Walburga le habían bajado la erección que tenía entre las piernas: era Draco o nada.

—¡Potter, estúpido! —intentó gritar Malfoy sin mucho éxito, cuando el moreno comenzó a arrastrarlo al piso superior. No supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro se encontraba en la habitación de Harry, siendo arrojado a la cama. Se apoyó en sus codos para incorporarse, pero de inmediato supo que era mala idea: de pie, Harry lo devoraba con la mirada, tan intensamente, que Draco sintió una nueva punzada que le provocó una molestia en sus testículos y pene. —No me mires así, imbécil.

Harry no respondió nada pues se entretuvo en quitarse la playera y los lentes. El rubio no pudo evitar mirar aquel abdomen musculoso, la forma en la que su cuerpo parecía emitir un brillo bajo una fina capa de sudor. Y oh, el auror aventó sus zapatos y calcetines, deslizando sus dedos por la hebilla del cinturón, que pronto desapareció al igual que los horrendos pantalones. Y maldita sea, estaba mirando a Harry Potter semidesnudo y él no decía nada, lo que aumentó la sonrisita de Harry, que podría parecer arrogante pero que curiosamente quedaba muy bien en él.

—Desnúdate —ordenó Harry con su voz ronca. Malfoy le mandó una mirada que claramente decía «_Vete a la mierda, Potter»_ y que el susodicho ignoró. En algún momento, Harry se acercó a la cama, donde aún permanecía el rubio inmóvil, mirándole, deseándole. El auror movió sus labios y un susurró apenas audible brotó de ellos: Draco repentinamente sintió cómo sus muñecas y tobillos eran atados por cuerdas invisibles lo suficientemente fuertes, pero no para lastimarlo, sino para simplemente impedirle alguna clase de huida. Frunció de inmediato el ceño y miró furioso a Potter, que se encogió de hombros con gracia—. ¿No te dije? No voy a dejar que te escapes _de nuevo…_

Si no fuera porque estaba muy molesto por la jodida situación, Draco se hubiera percatado de que el sonrojo de sus mejillas se volvió más intenso. Pero, pese a eso, no conseguía a replicar nada más: tenía todas las palabras en su mente, hasta creía que sabía el contra hechizo de aquellas ataduras pero parecía que su cerebro únicamente quería concentrarse en bombear sangre a su pene.

Entonces, el idiota de Potter deslizó su ropa interior —en la que se había formado un círculo húmedo del que Draco no podía desapartar la vista—, y se mostró desnudo ante el rubio. El Slytherin se removió en la cama al mirar la escena y terminó soltando un sollozo discreto cuando el moreno llevó una mano a su verga para masturbarse frente a él. Maldita sea.

Como si fuera una visión maldita, Malfoy no podía dejar de ver cómo esa mano se deslizaba en un lento vaivén por el largo del pene. La brillante gota que resbaló por el hinchado glande le hizo relamerse los labios. Y no quería ver el rostro de Potter, porque Draco estaba seguro, que su rostro sería de pura excitación. Sin saber cómo, empezó a mover sus manos atadas en un vano intento por desear tocarse. Su pelvis comenzó a moverse, imitando los movimientos de la mano, cerrando sus ojos grises por un instante para imaginar que era esa mano la que le tocaba a él.

—Deja de jugar ya, estúpido Potter —urgió la voz de Malfoy en un repentino impulso. En el idioma de Draco, según Harry interpretó, eso sonó casi como un «_Follame, Potter»_ así que decidió tomar la palabra. Sin borrar la lasciva sonrisa de su rostro, se acercó a la cama y, sin importarle nada más, se subió en ésta. El rubio no esperaba que Harry se acomodara tan bien en sus piernas abiertas y mucho menos que éste se inclinara para desaparecer sus ropas (¿de cuándo el idiota Potter era tan bueno en esa clase de hechizos?) y tomar con la mano erección de Draco: aquel fue el primer choque eléctrico que recorrió su cuerpo. Los siguientes, aunque más intensos, no tuvo tiempo de contarlos pues Harry comenzó a lamer su pene, siguiendo la dirección de las venas que palpitaban contra su mano. Formó círculos en la punta, succionando con gusto el líquido que brotaba, siempre mirando fijamente a Draco, clavando sus ojos verdes en los grises. El rubio era tan sexy que no podía dejar de admirar su cuerpo, la forma en la que se movía indicando claramente que quería más…

Cuando llevó el miembro al interior de su boca, aprovechó el jadeo de Malfoy para liberarlo del hechizo que lo mantenía atado: si Draco de verdad quería irse, era su momento. Sin embargo, tal y cómo lo ansiaba, las manos del rubio se enredaron en su cabello negro, guiándolo, pidiéndole que devorara más, que moviera su lengua al ritmo que le ordenaba. Apretó sus parpados, ya sin importarle si de su boca salían gemidos. Aquello era sencillamente delicioso.

Maldijo cuando Potter se alejó y subió hasta quedar frente a frente. La forma en la que los ojos verdes brillaban pareció tragarse todos los insultos no pronunciados de Draco, que levantó una vez más sus manos y se aferró al cuello de Harry, para, por vez primera, iniciar un beso. Su lengua buscó ansiosamente la otra, probando aquel salado sabor mientras sus piernas rodeaban la cintura ajena. Sentir como sus pollas y testículos se frotaban una y otra vez, le quemaba y le hacía pensar en lo inapropiado pero dolorosamente excitante que sería tener a Potter dentro de él. Merlín, _dentro de él._

Harry movió sus manos para separar las nalgas de Malfoy y, sin dejar de besarlo, comenzó a acariciar la entrada del rubio. Formó círculos con sus dedos, y Draco se arqueó sensualmente cuando sintió el frío lubricante tocar su palpitante entrada. Maldito Salazar, eso se sintió terriblemente bien. Los dedos de Harry se movían con maestría sobre su cuerpo y no tardó demasiado en hundir uno, palpando la estrecha y caliente carne que lo llevaba más adentro. Pronto, otros dos dedos lo invadieron, girando en círculos y tocando su interior. Llegó un momento en el que Draco sólo pudo gemir cuando su próstata fue estimulada, haciéndole sentir un placer agónico.

Los gemidos se volvieron palabras entrecortadas que susurraban «_si, continua…»_ hasta que finalmente todo se volvió demasiado caliente como para centrarse en palabras. Sobre todo cuando Malfoy, sin resistir un minuto más, derramó su esperma sobre ambos cuerpos en un intenso orgasmo que le quitó la consciencia durante breves segundos. Al abrir los ojos, sus dedos se habían enterrado en la espalda de Potter con tanta fuerza que habían dejado marcas, pero lo más sorprendente era el mismo auror, que lo miraba con tanto deseo que parecía que no podía pensar nada más.

—Podría correrme sólo con ver tu rostro al llegar al orgasmo —fueron las palabras de Potter lamiendo los restos del semen del rubio—, pero quiero follarte tan duro que te olvides de todo.

Antes de que Malfoy respondiera con un mordaz comentario, Harry volvió a mover sus dedos con mayor libertad ahora que el cuerpo níveo estaba más relajado. Esparció más lubricante no sólo en la entrada, sino también en su miembro tan endurecido y sus testículos tan hinchados que ahora comenzaban a doler. Una mirada por parte de Draco bastó para que continuara con lo que realmente quería hacer. Separó y se colocó en medio de las nalgas, gimiendo en cuando sintió aquella estrecha calidez que aún no penetraba. No podía creer que se iba a follar a Malfoy.

Un segundo después, su glande se encontraba invadiendo aquel caliente pasaje que parecía querer ahogarlo. Se inclinó para lamer los labios de Draco mientras avanzaba suavemente, pese a que deseaba penetrarlo sin más, lo más rápido posible. Si bien, sabía que ésa no sería precisamente la posición más cómoda para ellos, quería mirar claramente el rostro del rubio cuando lo penetrara, ante cada nueva estocada. Quería que en la mente de Draco quedase grabado cómo disfrutaba el poseerlo.

Sólo cuando sintió el terrible placer de sus testículos golpeando las nalgas de Draco, sólo cuando no pudo más que soltar un gemido que estuvo reprimiendo durante varios segundos, Harry miró con más atención a Draco: él rubio lo miraba no con rabia, ni enfado, sino simplemente con puro deseo que había estado oculto durante más tiempo que del que uno habría imaginado. Sonrió y para su sorpresa, Malfoy le devolvió una sonrisa pervertida que aumentó cuando, con sus talones, empujó las nalgas de Potter, apremiándolo a hacerlo disfrutar.

—Muévete, Potter —ordenó con su mejor tono de Slytherin que le arrancó a Harry una breve risa, misma que se volvió rápidamente en jadeos cuando en un vaivén acelerado, el moreno comenzó a penetrarlo. Merlín, si estar con Draco sería siempre así, definitivamente no lo dejaría ir, claro que no. Era increíble la manera en la que sus cuerpos parecían adaptarse perfectamente a la forma del otro, reconociéndose mutuamente. La manera en la que Draco apretaba su cuerpo alrededor de su polla, se removía bajo su cuerpo y buscaba sus labios.

El pinchazo que recorrió la columna vertebral de Draco le hizo suspirar. Salazar, su cuerpo distinguía cada movimiento de Potter dentro, la forma en la que su pene palpitaba, lo caliente que estaba su erección. Estaba llenándole, doblegándole de un placer insano pero del que ansiaba más y más. Maldita sea, lo estaba haciendo con Potter y se sentía condenadamente bien. Como si fuese su amante desde siempre, _Harry_ sabía dónde tocarlo, cómo moverse, incluso en qué momento besarlo para llevarlo al limite.

El acelerado movimiento de Potter, la forma en la que su pecho se agitaba y por la deliciosa manera en la que sus pieles se rozaban y sus cuerpos se unían, Draco supo de inmediato que el orgasmo del auror estaba por llegar. Se aferró a él de la misma manera en la que Potter lo hizo, y en medio de ruidos de placer y la deliciosa bruma del sexo, el rubio sintió cómo el moreno se descarga dentro de él.

_Merlín, ahora definitivamente Potter lo había marcado._

—Draco… —susurró la voz quebrada. El aludido sonrió.

—Harry —respondió pausado.

El auror sonrió. Draco finalmente lo había llamado por su nombre. _Finalmente. _

_._

* * *

_._

_Autora al habla:_

_Cualquier queja, comentario, decepción... ¡Hice lo mejor que pude! XD_

_Por cierto, me divertí bastante escribiendo de la señora Black._

_¡**Penúltimo capítulo** señoras y señores! I know, no puedo creer que hemos llegado a este punto -suspirito, suspirito-_

_¡Gracias a **KhrisTB, jessyriddle, FanFiker-FanFinal, flororstar, Violet Strawberry, mumisshi (¡Gracias por lo que me dejas siempre! :D) y Dei** por los reviews! ¡Son un amor! -3-_

_Aún trabajo en el capítulo final, pero les dejaré de adelanto... eh, a ver... ¡El título, sí, el título de nuestro último capítulo!_

_**Capítulo 9. Y vivieron feli… juntos.**_

_**(O de cómo el final de una pelea, sólo es el comienzo de otra más intensa)**_

_Jejejeje. ¡Nos vemos en el último capítulo! ¡Gracias!_


	9. Y vivieron feli… juntos

Título: **¿Jugamos?**

Personajes: Draco y Harry.

Resumen: En una noche de borrachera con sus amigos, Draco es transformado por Zabini Blaise sin que se diera cuenta. Pero, ¿en qué se transformó Draco? ¿Y qué hará cuando justamente es encontrado por Harry Potter?

Clasificación: No menores de 16 años.

Género: Humor/Romance

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y no sé cuáles más. Este fanfiction es escrito por puro relajo e insana diversión, sin fines de lucro. Seguiré soñando con el día en el que los derechos aparezcan bajo mi almohada.

Comentarios: ¿Qué hace esta escritora cuando está redactando dos historias llenas de una fuerte carga emocional? ¡Se pone a escribir humor para tratar de aliviarse!

Advertencias: Slash. Éste es un relato que narra una relación homosexual y contiene escenas que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

.

* * *

**¿Jugamos?**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 9. Y vivieron feli… juntos.**

**(O de cómo el final de una pelea, sólo es el comienzo de otra más intensa)**

Una mirada penetrante recorrió su cuerpo, provocándole un intenso escalofrío a lo largo de su columna dorsal. Tragó lentamente saliva y apretó sus, repentinamente, resecos labios. Jadeó. Cerró sus parpados, sintiendo claramente una gota de sudor resbalar su sien. Despacio, eso era todo lo que le exigía, ¿no es así? Ser lo más suave posible mientras lo movía en ese circular movimiento y su mano libre atrapaba un poco de aquel liquido transparente para esparcirlo dentro.

—¡Despacio, maldita sea, Potter!

—Calla, que me estoy conteniendo para no aventarlo todo hasta dentro de una maldita vez —exclamó, sonriendo de lado.

El moreno inclinó más su cuerpo y observó atentamente. Los labios pálidos de Draco, tan cerca de los suyos que era imposible no verlos, habían adquirido un nuevo tono sonrosado que a Harry se le antojaba tentador.

—Sólo un poco más, ¿ves? —dijo el Gryffindor, señalando con la mirada el largo objeto, moviéndolo en círculos y hundiéndolo un poco más. Draco frunció el ceño y exhaló con suavidad.

—¿Me lo dices a mi? —contestó, cuando finalmente encontró la manera de hablar sin caer en la desesperación—. ¡Soy yo quien está siendo generoso y estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo enseñándote a hacer esta estúpida poción, Potter! No tienes el sentido común para el arte de prepáralas. ¿Cómo demonios te aceptaron en el cuerpo de aurores? ¡Ah, cierto! ¡Por haber derrotado al loco de la muerte!

Harry le dedicó una mirada enojada al rubio, sacando la larga cuchara de madera, objeto con el que había estado moviendo en círculos la poción para revolverla, y con ésta señaló a Draco.

—¡Si no quieres ayudarme, puedes simplemente irte! ¡Con la ayuda de Hermione igualmente la lograré hacer!

Draco bufó al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Granger? ¡Por favor! Es tan mala que hasta tú, el idiota que no distingue entre una sanguijuela y unas babosas cornudas, le superó en pociones.

—¡Oh, Malfoy, ya basta! Puedes largarte en cualquier momento, la red está abierta y hasta donde sé, eres capaz de aparecerte libremente.

Pero el rubio no hizo más que cruzarte de brazos y esbozar una sonrisa tan divertida como oscura.

—¿Y perderme el fascinante espectáculo de verte hacer explotar un caldero como en nuestros días de Hogwarts? ¡Ni hablar! Siendo un auror, las probabilidades de observarte humillado son más excitantes.

—Creo que prefiero los insultos de Walburga… —susurró Harry.

—¿Me estás comparando con esa anciana decrepita?

Harry emitió un gruñido, girando para concentrarse en la poción. ¿Cómo diablos habían acabado juntos? Cierto, el sexo con Malfoy era jodidamente bueno. Además, le encantaba despertar y ver cómo el rubio mandaba a los pies la almohada y lo usaba a él para apoyar su cabeza. También estaba esa absurda y perfecta manera en la que desayunaba, la forma en la que fruncía el ceño y después levanta una ceja cada vez que algo no le gustaba y cómo torcía los labios cuando intentaba hacer funcionar sin magia el viejo televisor que Harry había instalado simplemente por ocio. Y sus besos, jodido Merlín, adoraba que esa dulce y suave boca se rindiera ante la suya luego de una fuerte pelea… o de intensas sesiones de sexo.

—Potter, presta atención…

—Ajá —replicó Harry, agregando semillas de quién sabe qué a la poción.

—En serio, deja de pensar en mí y ponle atención a lo que le echas al caldero.

—No estoy pensando en ti, maldito arrogante.

—Estás erecto. Es obvio que piensas en mí.

—Malfoy, ¿qué demo…?

Mas su oración no terminó porque cuando se movió para enfrentar a Malfoy, que había decidido sentarse sobre la silla más cercana, Harry involuntariamente rozó su dura erección contra la tela del pantalón que portaba. Sollozó y maldijo inmediatamente en voz baja. La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó.

—Ahora entiendo el por qué de tu fracaso escolar en pociones —murmuró Draco, colocando dramáticamente la mano izquierda sobre su pecho. Luego, con el mejor tono arrogante que pudo hallar en su repertorio, añadió: — ¡No me digas que todos estos años, te ponía nervioso el estar junto a mí! Por supuesto, sé qué clase de efectos puedo causar en los demás. Pero bastaba hablar conmigo Potter y quizá en el colegio habríamos podido llegar a un buen acuerdo.

—¿Cómo metértela muy duro, como sé bien que te gusta, para hacerte gemir en la torre de Astronomía?

Draco frunció el ceño mientras sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente coloradas.

—Idiota —susurró, desviando su mirada malhumorada a cualquier otro lado de la habitación, tratando de ignorar las histéricas carcajadas de Potter, mismas que terminaron cuando en menos de quince segundos, el caldero estalló, esparciendo por toda la habitación una sustancia de color amarillo que milagrosamente había tocado todo menos a Draco. Otra vez esa sonrisa apareció—. Te lo dije.

Harry, limpiándose las gafas en un suspiro, concluyó que el karma no sabía de qué lado ponerse.

—Maldita sea, cállate de una jodida vez, _Donita_.

Entonces… la guerra estalló.

.

* * *

.

—Entonces, ella… ¿lo sabía?

Hermione se detuvo sorprendida ante la chimenea, mirando fijamente a Zabini Blaise, quien asintió de manera despreocupada mientras sacudía descuidadamente su elegante ropa. La caminata que había hecho con Granger, luego de encontrarse ambos en el Ministerio, terminó en una plática normal al darse cuenta de que compartían el mismo destino: Grimmauld Place. Si bien ellos estaban muy lejos de formar algo que podría nombrarse amistad, ambos fueron lo bastante maduros como para hablarse como dos personas normales.

—Sí, lo sabía. Según supe después, Potter le debía algo a Narcissa… y ella lo cobró cuando Draco se transformó en hurón. En realidad no entendí mucho, sólo sé que durante esos días, Potter y ella habían mantenido correspondencia.

—La deuda de vida… —susurró Hermione para sí misma.

—De cualquier manera… —comentó Blaise, apretando los labios—. Ahora sé de quién sacó ese retorcido humor Draco.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la mujer, ladeando el rostro.

Blaise se introdujo en la chimenea antes de responder.

—A amenazar a otros para su diversión. Es… retorcido.

.

* * *

.

Jadeando con fuerza, Harry levantó la varita, señalando a todos lados. Su rostro, sus manos y brazos sangraban. Sus gafas estaban mal colocadas, pero no quería bajar la guardia sólo para ajustarlas. Maldito, se estaba cobrando cada cosa que había pasado ahí…

—¡Harry! —el grito femenino que se escuchó le sobresaltó. Saliendo de la chimenea, Hermione y Blaise miraron desconcertados su aspecto preocupante. —¿Qué te…?

—¡No te muevas, Hermio….!

No llegó a completar la advertencia. Repentinamente, Harry sintió un golpe en su pierna, indicándole que se había lanzando al ataque una vez más. Maldijo y percibió cómo ascendía por su cuerpo, mordiendo, rasgando y dañándolo. Entonces llegó a su cara… y el jodido hurón blanco comenzó a arañar su rostro.

—¡Joder, Malfoy, ya! ¡No te vuelvo a llamar _Donita_…!

El hurón, en un chillido de guerra, siguió rasguñando a Potter con toda su fuerza.

—¡Ustedes, idiotas! —gritó Hermione, enfurecida, algo que tanto el hurón como su amigo ignoraron por completo. ¿Era en serio? ¡A ella casi le daba un susto de muerte por ver así a Harry y ellos estaban teniendo una pelea de… de… pareja!

—Oh, Granger, déjalos jugar —argumentó Zabini, quien todo ese tiempo tenía una mano discretamente colocada sobre sus labios para reprimir la sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios.

—¿A eso le llamas «jugar»? —exclamó, escandalizada, señalándolos—. ¡Casi se están matando!

—No, no planean asesinarse —Blaise los miró fijamente—. Sólo están jugando.

—¡Están sangrando, Zabini! ¡Tenemos que detenerlos!

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó, pero luego de una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de la Gryffindor, el hombre resopló y giró los ojos.

Con calma —ya que estaba disfrutando el espectáculo de la pelea entre Potter y la versión hurón de Draco—, Zabini sacó su varita y trató de señalar al par. Murmurando el contra hechizo que había aprendido de memoria, un destello salió de de la punta y tocó directamente a Draco. En menos de un segundo, tanto Harry como el rubio desaparecieron pues, al no soportar el peso, el moreno había caído directamente al suelo con Malfoy encima.

—¡Harry, Malfoy…! —aunque Hermione intentó correr a socorrerlos, la mano de Blaise en su hombro la detuvo. Antes de recriminarle el por qué había hecho eso, sus ojos siguieron la dirección que el Slytherin le indicaba. Unos pasos le bastaron para observar la nueva escena.

Harry sujetaba a un desnudo Malfoy por las nalgas. Se miraban fijo y tan intensamente que, durante un segundo, Hermione temió que empezaran a hechizarse. Instantáneamente después un profundo sonrojo subió rápidamente por sus mejillas: Harry y Malfoy empezaron a devorarse los labios mientras el rubio le arrancaba la ropa ya de por sí desgarrada. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a frotarse de una forma ciertamente indecorosa para los espectadores de la escena. Pronto llegaron los gemidos.

—Si quieres podemos quedarnos a ver, apuesto a que ni lo notan y a mi no me molestaría.

—¡Zabini! —gritó ella, tan roja que competiría con el cabello de Ron. Aquello le arrancó una risa suave al Slytherin, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras veía cómo Harry separaba las nalgas de Malfoy con suavidad.

—Oh, Merlín —sollozó Hermione, dándose la vuelta y jalando a Blaise, que tenía toda la intención de acampar ahí—. ¡Vámonos!

Por supuesto, Harry y Draco jamás se enteraron de que Zabini se dio una buena paja esa noche pensando en tan morbosa escena y, mucho menos, que Hermione vio algo de ellos que no necesitaba ver.

Y es que estaban tan entretenidos besándose, acariciándose, maldiciendo y jadeando, que cuando Draco se separó para formular aquella pregunta, Harry sólo pudo sonreír y asentir.

—Oye, Potter… ¿jugamos?

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO PARA CON ESTA HISTORIA Y SU ESCRITORA!**

Gracias a todos los lectores que siempre se tomaron su tiempo para leer, para sonreír, para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos, para seguirla y más gracias por darme unos minutos de su vida para dejarme sus comentarios al respecto. De verdad que estoy muy agradecida ya que su apoyo constante fue un aliciente más para que este proyecto llegara a su fin.

¡No puedo creerlo! Llegamos a **más 170 comentarios**, lo cual fue impresionante, considerando que es apenas el segundo Drarry que me he animado a escribir. Gracias por la infinita paciencia que me han tenido, esperando cada nuevo capítulo a lo largo de estos dos meses.

Si esta historia les arrancó una sonrisa por alguna tontería escrita, si les hizo estallar una carcajada, si de casualidad rodaron los ojos ante los hechos, puedo darme por satisfecha. Esta historia se escribió para relajar y hacer reír y, si he cumplido con mi objetivo, concluyo entonces con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

**Prometí un PDF para esta historia y afortunadamente me ha alcanzado el tiempo para hacerlo. Gracias especiales a FanFiker_FanFinal, que con su ayuda esto fue posible. ¡Gracias también a mi propia Cissy por la ayuda con la portada! **Si alguien desea descargarlo o reírse alguna otra vez, en **Mi perfil** les dejo el link donde podrán encontrarlo. Muchas gracias.

**GRACIAS POR TODOS Y CADA UNO SUS REVIEWS A:**

_Kurofye, Mixhii, Some one, Neko, Diida, Yayoimatt, Atsuki, Macross, Yuume, Sev_m, Nadia, Chibiichigo-chan, Mizashy, Yomy, Xxx_Excel_xxX, Himiko-chan, Jessi, Usami, Barby, Ayame, Ang3L, Kiara Kazami, Renata, sasunaru-mvcm, Violet Strawberry, Anata Yume, Khris TB, Rubinegro, Erynea, Kristy SR, JenRmza, FanFiker-FanFinal, CheriChewitan, Shirokyandi, Juventus, Shixa, Luna1986, Dei, Jessyriddle, Alexiel Viely, YuePrice, Mumisshi, Ravy Black, Ginebra216, Rossy, LindenCorina15, Sapos Kagamine, Fororstar, Sandracrod, Ross_rice, Alexis_sly, Elena777, Laurette, Kasandra Potter, Darysnape, Izabella Snape Potter, Lady0009, Marco Vulturis, Bridget, Sjare2013, Shiminte, Nekoelfa, Himemia, Ferraricastro (Carolina), Duchess, KoKoRo YaOi, y Spokies,_**! ¡Sus comentarios, que siempre me sacaron una sonrisa, me ayudaron y me animaron, fue fantástico! ¡Gracias, gracias!**

**GRACIAS POR CONSIDERAR ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNA DE SUS FAVORITAS A:**

_Angeldiabolico, Annchoiita, Chattimide, Elizabeth555, Isis89, Kiara Kazami, Lizzette Malfoy Lastrange, Maka kuran, Mixhii, Park Hye Gun, Pennywise55, Sabaku no cenia, Saramia_chan, Sne castillo, Tabris90, Touya, Viany, Wild wolf, Dama_del_Kaos, Duchess, Fallen Fan, Kaede Sakuragi, Kamui vion, KanAe, Kyra_sndh, Laugab993, Leirearnaiz, Lyfm, Miichi_saku, Miripunky, Mouri, Natysh, NekoOkabe, Ross_rice, Sa5my, Sakura Tooru Ryuichi, Shiminte, Simondeescorpiao, Sora Uchiha, Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix, Yuko malfoy, Alexiel Viely, AnataYume, Ank-sunamuhn80, CheriChewitan, FanFiker-FanFinal, Hunger95, JenRmzA, Luli-Potter, Mandy MalaFe, Monn22, Nyll007, OreoFresa, Rachelia, Rubinegro, Shirokyandi, Vico1203, angeldark009, LindenCorina15, fujoshi fujyosh, jessyriddle, juventus, kari-chii, myxparadisexmyxdreams y oO misaki yaoi oO_

**¡GRACIAS POR DECIDIR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA Y A TODOS LOS LECTORES!**

Fue un gusto haber coincidido con ustedes. Espero podamos encontrarnos en algún otro proyecto, si se da la oportunidad. ¡Un fuerte abrazo, muchos besos y las mejores vibras para todos!

**Después de más de 16 mil palabras, 40 páginas, dos meses, miles de risas y no sé cuántas horas más, se despide de ustedes, la escritora perdida, PukitChan.**

**~TRAVESURA REALIZADA~**


End file.
